Reaper Love
by fallenangel009
Summary: She was always his friend and never the girlfriend. But what happens when he starts to take her serious? Will it be a forever happy ending or a ride into hell? Jax/OC
1. Chapter 1: Angel and the Reaper

Chapter 1: Angel and the Reaper

**I don't own characters from Sons of Anarchy only my own OC's.**

Stefanie looked over to see Gemma and Clay arguing. She looked over again to see Gemma walk away and walk into the office. Walking in, she saw that she was crying. "You okay Gem?" Stefanie asked swinging her dark brown hair over her shoulder. "Yeah, sweetie I'm fine. Clay is just having a hard time running the club." She said as she walked behind the desk. "You okay Angel?" Gemma asked looking at Stefanie. Since she was a kid Gemma had given her the nick-name and had stuck ever since. Stefanie sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said looking at her fingers as she talked. "You're still in love with Jax aren't you?" Gemma asked catching her off guard.

Since they were kids Stefanie and Jax had a thing for each other, but never let each of them know. Stefanie was seven years younger than Jax, but her father was still one of the original nine who started the club. Jax always looked out for her making sure that she was safe at all times. He was the only one that knew that she went and lived in Boston with a guy during her freshman year of college before dropping out to come back and deal with her life in Charming. But he broke her heart when she found out that he was with Tara Knowles. She didn't speak to him till she was a senior in high school and her father died leaving her to pick up the pieces of her mother. She was also left to face that fact that her life was soon going to belong to the club.

"No, I'm not; I just rather her not being with him." She said making Gemma laugh. "I'm with you. But you and I know that Jax will make his own mistakes. He's just like his father." Gemma said making Stefanie nod. "Yeah he will." She said as she got up. Stefani walked over to the door to see Jax and the guys working in the shop. "When are you going to tell Clay, Jax and the guys that you're getting married?" Gemma asked making Stefanie shrug. "Your right I should tell them. What's the point? Clay is like father, so he will want to meet him. The guys will not think he's good enough and Jax will not care." Stefanie said looking at the ring on her finger. "Well I think that you should tell them right now." Gemma said looking out the window. Stefanie grabbed her phone and looked at the caller ID it was he fiancé Jimmy. "Jimmy; what is it?" she asked.

"Well baby I'm outside the office and you look great." He said making her turn. "What are you doing here nobody knows we're engaged." She said as he kissed her forehead. "Well let's tell them." He said as he grabbed her hand. "No, not yet okay. Let's just enjoy it the two of us." She said as she kissed him making him wrap his arms around her. "Okay baby girl. I gotta run I'll see you later." He said as she walked out. Stefanie turned to Gemma tears in her eyes. "Baby, you okay?" she asked pulling her in for a hug. "Yeah, it will be the best day of my life right?" she asked looking over to see Clay and Jax walking into the office. "Everything okay Stef?" Jax asked making Stefanie wipe the tears away quickly. "Yeah, everything is fine. I got stuff to do I'll see you later Gem." She said making her way around Jax and out the door. Clay was the next to speak. "Everything okay with her?" he asked. Gemma couldn't keep a secret from him. "She's engaged to Jimmy Keats that lawyer she's been seeing." Gemma said as she looked at her two boys. "What?" Clay asked making Gemma jump slightly. "Yeah, a week ago, but I think she's having doubts. She's not happy Clay." She said. She then looked at Jax who was leaning against the door. "Jax, you okay?" she asked. Jax lifted his head slightly and nodded. "Yeah, I'm going to get back to work." He said as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it and walked back toward the garage. "Why is he bent out of shape about her getting married? He's got the doctor." Gamma asked as she looked at where her son was working with Tig and Chibs on a beat up car. "I don't know Gem, maybe he doesn't want her to get married." He said. Gemma wondered that ever since Jax had put on the Reaper cut that he would be able to settle down and actually be a normal guy. Looking at her son she wondered if the Angel would be able to get the Reaper.


	2. Chapter 2: Goodnight Kisses

**Thank you for all the awesome reviews. I don't own any characters from Sons of Anarchy only my own.**

Stefanie was at her home. It was three months later since she decided to get married to Jimmy. It was getting dark and she wondered where he was. Stefanie looked over to see Jax limping into her kitchen. "Oh my god Jax, what happened?" she asked as he sat down and elevated his leg. "I pushed Agent Kohn out the barbershop window. Then he stabbed me with scissors. I'm alright though." He said as he dangled a cigarette between his fingers. "You okay?" he asked as she shifted around. "I'm okay you know three day's I'll be Mrs. Keats, its good." She said trying to hide her uncertainty. She walked around to the couch and sat down as she watched Jax flick his cigarette ashes into the dish and then limping over to couch to sit on the couch with her. Jax looked over at her. "You're mad about me and Tara aren't you?" he asked as she shifted to look at him. "No, I'm not." She said as she got up and looked to see Jimmy's car pull up. "I guess Jimmy's home." She said as he got up and stood next to her.

Jimmy walked in but he was not alone. Stefanie looked over to see a few random girls on his arm. "Now, we have to be quiet because some girl might be here. Alright?" he said laughing. Stefanie walked over to see him already starting to make out with the girl. "What the hell is this?" she asked as he stopped. "Baby girl, come here there's room." He said making her back away from him. "Don't do this alright COME HERE!" he screamed making her jump and making Jax walk out. "Huh, why don't you tell me about this?" he asked pointing to Jax. "He came to see if I was okay. Don't worry about it." She said as he came closer to her Jax got in front of her making sure she wouldn't get hurt. Jax stared Jimmy down making sure he wouldn't try anything. "Jax don't." she whispered to him. Jimmy laughed. "Okay, whatever I'm going to go and fuck these three girls. Goodnight baby girl." He said as he headed upstairs.

Stefanie watched as he walked up the stairs and felt Jax's hands as she fell to the floor. "What the fuck?" she said as she felt her breath escape. She felt Jax's hand soothingly rub her back. "Stef, come on lets go." He said as he helped her to her feet to walk out the door. The two decided to go to the club house walking in the guys sat around drinking and smoking. Stefanie walked away toward Gemma as Jax limped over to Clay. "Stefanie, what happened?" Gemma asked her as she fell into Gemma the tears easily coming. "I'm so stupid. What was I thinking?" Stefanie asked her breath coming sort. "It's okay I promise. Sweetie, you need anything?" she asked trying to get her trying to get her to talk. Stefanie shrugged her eyes red and puffy. "No." she said as she grabbed Gemma's cigarette package.

Gemma looked over at her as she lit the cigarette and took a puff from it. "I thought you quit?" she asked as she took another puff. "Yeah, I quit for him." She said as she took her brown hair down from her pony tail and let it fall. "You need anything call. You want to stay at the house?" she asked as Stefanie shook her head. "No, I'll be okay." She said as she grabbed her drink. "Okay Angel, I'll call you later." She said as she kissed her head and left. Stefanie watched as she left and finished off her cigarette before seeing the diamond ring on her finger. Grabbing the ring she pulled it off and threw the ring angrily on the floor. She sat down and looked over to see her phone vibrating. "Hello?" she asked. "Baby girl listen, give me another chance okay. You're so much better I promise." He said making her close her phone and let the tears flow again. She looked up to see Tara and Jax arguing again.

"You know what Tara; I've known her my whole god-damn life so excuse me for being concerned about her." Jax said as she followed him wherever he went. "So what, Jax I want to be with you. You killed for me." She said making Stefanie look over. "Keep you god-damn voice down. I also got stabbed in the leg for you too. Now I'm staying here to make sure she is okay you got a problem with that we can end this right now." He said he anger growing apparent. Tara sighed. "I have a problem with this come with me. She's going to be fine." She said making Stefanie chuckle. Jax sighed. "Then I think this has to stop." He said. Tara didn't like this as she swung her hand back and slapped him hard leaving Jax alone.

Stefanie looked up to see Jax coming toward her. "Jax, you okay?" she asked as she took a bite from her pie. Jax smiled. "Yeah, the thing with Tara was getting old anyway." He said smiling. Stefanie smiled. "How's Abel?" she asked as she grabbed a bottle of water. Jax smiled as he held a cigarette between his fingers and looked up at her. "He's good; he'll be coming home soon." He said as he flicked his ashes out. "That's good, what about Wendy?" she asked as she took another sip from her water. "Good I guess, she's at rehab so I'm not going to let her have him till she's clean you know?" he said following his eyes. "Yeah, I know. Where can I sleep?" she asked pulling her hair back. Jax smiled. "Well if you don't mind you can take my room I'll crash on the couch." He said as he pulled off his cut. "No I don't want to intrude Jax I'll take the couch it doesn't matter." She said as she walked toward the couch. Jax caught her arm. "Stef, I would rather sleep on the couch than have you on the couch. Come on." He said as he pulled her toward the back rooms.

Walking in, she could see that he wasn't much for cleaning. "Wow Jax, you need a maid." She said as she sat on the couch. "Sorry I'm not much for cleaning." He said making her laugh. "You okay Angel?" he asked making her smile. "Yeah, I'm okay. It's been a long time since you called me that." She said making him smile. "The last time I called you that; was when I was nineteen. I think you were eleven." He said looking at his hands. Stefanie smiled than looked at the clock it was almost two in the morning. "Can I get some sleep Jax?" she asked as he got up. "Whatever you want angel, I'll see you in the morning." He said as he got up he turned and looked at her one more time.

"Stefanie?" he asked. Stefanie turned around and looked to see Jax staring at her. "Yeah?" she asked as she got up and walked over to him. Jax smiled as he leaned in and kissed her firmly on the lips. Pulling away she looked into his blue gray eyes and smiled. "What was that for?" she asked as she felt his hands on her hips. "Goodnight Angel." He said as he turned and shut the door behind him. Smiling she laid in bed and turned off the light.


	3. Chapter 3: Few Weeks later

**Thank you for the continued support for this story. I don't own any Characters from Sons of Anarchy. Just my own characters.**

"So we're breaking up?" Jimmy asked Stefanie who was throwing mountains of his clothes at him. "Yeah, that's about right." She said as she threw his phone at him. Jimmy smiled. "You're a bitch you know that." He said as he approached her grabbing her wrist. "Let go of me." She said jerking her wrist again. Jimmy smiled. "How about it just make you suffer." He said as he applied more pressure. Stefanie jerked again this time throwing her whole weight into the jerk making him fall to the wall. "Get out." She screamed hot tears streaming down her face. Jimmy smirked as he made his way to the door slamming it behind him. Stefanie pulled herself into a ball pulling her knees to her chest.

Stefanie stayed still. She had never let herself be hit by Jimmy before but know she had. Getting up she walked to her bedroom and walked into her bathroom. Looking into the mirror she turned away and walked into her bedroom. She was supposed to meet Gemma at the club house to go get dinner and talk. Looking at her arm she saw her hand covered in blood from when she had fallen. She changed her shirt and quickly wiped the blood off her hand. Walking out of the house she drove over to the club house.

Getting out of her car she walked into the club house to see the guys in a meeting walking over to Gemma she sat down in front of her. "Angel you okay?" she asked looking at Stefanie. "Yeah, I'm okay." She said trying to keep her eyes off Gemma. "Angel, look at me." She said grabbing her chin and pulling it to make her look at her. Stefanie broke down letting the tears fall. "What happened?" she asked as Gemma closed the door. "Nothing happened." She said her breaths coming in sort. "Calm down okay, now what happened." She asked making Stefanie sigh. "Jimmy was leaving and we got into another fight and her grabbed my wrist and I threw him as hard as I could to the ground. I cut my hand it's nothing." She said as Gemma looked at her wrist and saw the bruise and cuts that lined her hand. "Let me get the first aid kit to clean these okay." Gemma said as she left the office.

Once Gemma left the office she quickly went to the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit bumping into Clay. "Hey everything okay with her?" Clay asked noticing the first aid kit in her hand. "No, she and Jimmy got into a fight and she fell and cut her hand. She's okay though." Gemma said as she noticed that Jax had heard the end of the conversation. "Jax, you go and clean her cuts." She said handing the box to Jax. "Gemma you think that's a good idea?" Clay asked as they watched Jax walk into the office. Gemma said nothing.

Stefanie looked up to see Jax walk in with the first aid kit instead of Gemma. "What are you doing here? Where's Gemma?" she asked as he sat in front of her. "She had to help Clay with something." He said as she nodded to his response. Jax opened the box and carefully grabbed her wrist turning it to clean the cuts. Stefanie watched as he cleaned and bandaged the cuts. Grabbing the gaze he wrapped up her hand. "Thank you." She said as she stared at her hand. "No problem." Jax said as he took out a cigarette and lit it. "Jimmy did this?" he asked as he watched her grabbed her purse. "Yeah, but don't worry he left with some girl. I'm fine Jax." She said as he smiled. "Alright, well I have to go and do something with Clay and the boys. You okay to go home?" he asked as he walked up to her. Stefanie laughed. "Yes." She said as he stubbed out his cigarette. Both bent in for a kiss when Gemma barged in causing both to snap apart. "Sweetie you ready?" she asked making her chuckle. "Yeah, I'm ready. Bye Jax." She said as she walked behind Gemma to get into Gemma's car.

Stefanie pulled up to her house to see Jax sitting on her steps. Getting out she walked up to him she sat down next to him noticing that something was bugging him. "What are you doing here?" she asked as he smirked. "Just wanted to make sure you were okay. How was shopping with my mom?" he asked as he flicked his cigarette ashes. "It was alright. She kept asking me if I was okay. I'm fine by the way." She said as he stubbed out his cigarette as she sat down on the stone steps. Stefanie looked over at him. "What's wrong?" she asked as he looked at her. "It's the club; it's my life, its Abel coming home soon. I'm losing it Stef." He said as he held his head in his hands. Stefanie ran her hand over his back trying to comfort him. Jax grabbed her hand and held it. Stefanie went to pull away when Jax pulled her hand in his lap. He looked up and caught her eyes as he pulled her close and kissing her passionately.

She wrapped her hands around his neck as he deepened it making her lean forward and pull herself closer to him. Moaning a little she felt him pull his hands under her shirt as she pulled away. "Jax, what about Tara?" she asked as he pulled a strand of hair out of her eyes. "It's just you and me babe." He said making her laugh. "Then let's continue this in my bedroom." She said as he followed her to her room. Once in her bedroom Stefanie pulled off his black hoodie as he continued to kiss her. "Jax, Stop a minute." She said as he pulled at her shirt. Once on the bed she continued to kiss him as she wrapped her legs around his. She pulled at his belt when he stopped her. "What?" she asked as he stared into her eyes. "You sure you want this? Want this life with me?" he asked as she pulled him in for another kiss. "Jax, my father lived this life. It's the only life that I know. It's not going to push me away I promise." She said as he smiled and pulled her shirt off tossing it to the floor. Stefanie smiled as she sat up and yanked his shirt off staring at his reaper tattoo on his back. Jax reached over and turned off his cell phone. "Ready?" he asked she traced his tattoos on his arm. "Yeah, I'm ready." She said as he leaned down and kissed her again filling the room with passion.


	4. Chapter 4: Morning After

**Thank you for the continued support for this story. I don't own any sons of anarchy characters. Only my own.**

Stefanie woke to the sun in her face and Jax's arm draped over her. Rolling over she smiled as Jax wrapped his arms around her, as he pulled Stefanie against him. "What time is it?" she asked as he kissed her neck. "I don't know, early maybe." He said as she turned in his arms and kissed him softly on the lips. Leaning her forehead on his he smiled. "What?" he asked as he pulled as lose strand of hair from her eyes. "I've always wondered about what this would be like." She said making him kiss her forehead. Stefanie pulled him forward as she kissed him again. Jax deepened it as she pulled her arms around his neck. "Again?" she asked as he attacked her neck and kissed her again deepening it and trying to pull the sheets over their heads. The two broke when a knock at the door. "I'll get it." She said as she got out of bed.

Walking to the door she opened it to see Chibbs, Juice and Half Sack at her door. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked as they looked back at her. "Have you seen Jax sweetie?" Chibbs asked making her shift. "Yeah, I saw him last night. What's up?" she asked as all three of them exchanged looks. "We need to find him. You see him tell him to come to the club house." They said as they got ready to leave. "Yeah, I'll let him know guys." She said. "Alright see you girl." Juice said making her laugh.

Stefanie returned to her bedroom to find Jax in his boxers and jeans. "You're leaving?" she asked making him walk over to her and pull her in for a hug. Kissing her tenderly she pulled away. "The guys need you at the club house." She said as he leaned his forehead on hers. "I better go and see what's up. I'll see you later okay?" he said as she nodded. "Okay, call me later." She said as he smiled and pulled on his cut and left the house. Grabbing a change of clothes she walked to the bathroom and jumped into the shower.

She got out finding that Gemma was at her door. Walking over she opened the door to see her. "Hey Gem, what's up?" she asked as Gemma walked in and sat on the couch. "How are you Angel?" she asked as Stefanie leaned against the wall. "Really well actually Gemma." She said drawing Gemma's attention. "What happened?" Gemma asked intrigued. Stefanie laughed as she tried to hide what happened between Jax and her the previous night. "Nothing, I don't want to say right now." She said as Gemma gave her a hug. "Alright, why don't you come with me? We can spend the day together. Go shopping." Gemma said making Stefanie laugh. "Alright, I need some new clothes anyway." Stefanie said as she grabbed her purse and house key.

Walking into the club it looked like things were a little heavy. "What's going on?" Stefani asked Gemma who was trying to figure it out. "I don't know. Let me find out." Gemma walked over to Clay who was talking to the rest of the guys. "Juice, where's Jax?" she asked. Juice pointed to his room in the back of the club. Walking to the door she knocked. Jax opened the door to find him looking just as pissed off. "You okay?" she asked as he let her in. "Bobby and Opie fucked up big time. ATF is still on our ass." He said as he threw his hand to the wall. "Jax calm down okay. Just, calm down." She said as she rubbed his back. "I'm sorry. What are you doing here?" he asked bringing her down on the bed. "Don't Gemma and I, are going to go shopping." She said making her wrap her arms around his neck. "Jax...I...Can't." she said as he smiled at her response. Jax sat her up as a knock on the door shook them apart again. Getting up, Jax walked to the door to see Juice. "What?" he asked as Juice looked scared. "Get ready ATF is getting ready to blow in here." Juice said making his way back to the front. Stefani got off the bed and walked behind Jax where everyone else tried to look conspicuous. "Angel, come with me." Gemma said as Stefanie left Jax's side and followed Gemma. "What are we doing?" she asked as they pulled off their jackets. "Stay next to Jax alright." Gemma said as they walked back out. Jax grabbed her hand as Juice shouted "COPS."


	5. Chapter 5: Arrested

**Sorry about this chapter being so short. The next one will be longer i promise. Thank you for the great reviews.**

In burst an S.W.A.T. team as they frantically grabbed and pulled each member to the floor. Stefanie looked over as one threw Jax into the wall and to the floor. Stefanie was thrown to the ground and her arms pulled behind her. Looking up Det. Stahl stood over her and Gemma. "Well, I didn't know a girl could hang with the Sons of Anarchy." She said as she leaned down and grabbed her by the chin. "But I know all about you Stefanie Willows. Especially, about your; stint in Boston sweetie?" She said as she let her chin go. Jax went to protest when one of the S.W.A.T. guys threw a powerful kick to his stomach, making him gasp in pain and for air. "Don't worry I'm not arresting you today." She said as she went over and arrested Bobby. Stefanie looked over to see Jax's eyes were closed and he was breathing hard. "Alright that about covers it, don't do anything illegal now guys." She said as she left with her S.W.A.T. team behind her.

Stefanie got up off the floor as Chibbs helped Jax. "You okay Jacky-boy?" Chibbs asked as Jax let out a cry of pain. "Fuck Chibbs." He said as Clay came over and lifted his shirt. "Damn it I think they bruised a few ribs Jax." He said as Jax rolled his eyes and pulled his cigarette from his lips. "perfect" he said as Gemma and Stefanie walked in with a bag of ice. "Put this on your side baby." She said Jax put the ice pack on his ribs. "Alright we're going to go discuss what to do with Bobby. Jax stay here and keep that ice on your ribs." Clay said making Jax nod in agreement.

Once the guys were gone Stefanie walked over and lifted the bag. "You okay Jax?" she asked as he smirked. "Yeah, I'm fine." He said as he winced when he put the bag back on her side. "Jax you should have just stayed put." She said as Jax lifted his head. "I wasn't going to let you get hurt." He said making her smile. "You don't have to protect me Jax." She said making him smile. "I know I don't." he said as she grabbed her purse. "Okay I got to go keep me updated about you ribs I don't want your mom to know about us yet." She said as he laughed. "Yeah, I know. I'll see you tonight." He said as she kissed his forehead and walked to meet Gemma at the car. "Ready?" she asked. Stefanie nodded as they got in the car and drove off.


	6. Chapter 6: The Clubs Decision

**Sorry for taking long on this chapter. Things have been hectic around my house. I promise to update the next chapter sooner. Thank you for the continued support with this story and the reviews.**

Stefanie got home to find that she had three messages from Jax. Smiling she walked to her bedroom to see him waiting for her. "Shit." She screamed in shock. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you." He said making his way toward her. "It's okay, what are you doing here?" she asked as she dropped her purse and wrapped her arms around his neck. "The group made a decision about Ope." He said as he moved her hair from her yes. "What's going to happen?" she asked. Jax shrugged. "Clay said that nothing was going to happen to him. But I don't think that's going to happen." He said as he broke apart and pulled a cigarette out. "Well at least Abel's coming home in a few days." She said he pulled his cigarette out of his mouth. "Yeah, I can't wait, till he gets home." He said as he stubbed out his cigarette. Smiling she walked over and sat on his lap so she was straddling him. "How's your ribs?" she asked as he pulled his hands under her shirt. "They're tender, but I can deal." He said as she bent down and kissed him tenderly. Leaning back she threw her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. "Jax..." she said as he pulled her jacket off.

Jax slid his cut off wincing a little making Stefanie stop kissing him. "Jax, we don't have to do this." She said as she sat up and kissed his neck. "Yeah, I know maybe I shouldn't huh." He said as he laid back and lit a cigarette. Stefanie smiled as she laid down on him and placed her head on his stomach. Both were close to sleep when Jax's cell phone went off making both open their eyes. Sitting up slightly he grabbed his phone and threw his arm around Stefanie. "Hello?" he asked as she grabbed his hand and kissed it making him looked down at her. "Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." He said as he closed his phone and stubbed out his cigarette. "I gotta go babe." He said making her slide off him. "I'll call you later." He said as he kissed her forehead before making his way to her lips. "Mmm, go." She said as he smiled and walked out of the house. Smiling she laid back down on the bed before closing her eyes to fall asleep.

It had been a good week since Jax and the club decided to deal with the situation with Opie. "So, I'm glad that Abel's coming home." Gemma said as she hung a banner for the welcome home party she was throwing. "Yeah, I know, are um Tara and Wendy coming?" she asked as she dropped the scissors. "Shit." She said as she picked them up and gave them back to her. Gemma smiled. "Are you with Jax Angel?" she asked catching Stefanie off guard. "What?" she asked as she picked up the scissors and placed them on the table. "He's happy, tell me." She said making her give in. "Jax and I have slept together, and he's been at my house a few nights." She said making Gemma pull her in for a hug. "I'm happy that it is you and not Tara." She said as she pulled away. Stefanie smiled at her.

It was later in the day when Stefanie was sitting on the couch. Looking at her phone she noticed that it was vibrating. Grabbing her phone she answered it. "Hello?" she asked as she got up and grabbed a bottle of water. "Hey Angel, can you get the door sweetie." Gemma asked as she looked out the window to see Gemma, Clay and Jax holding Abel. "Yeah, I'm coming hold on a sec." she said as she shut her phone and went to the door to open it. "Sorry guys, come on in." She said as Jax walked in with Abel in his arms. "Oh my god Jax, he's so cute." She said as he sat down on the couch. "Tired baby?" Gemma asked as he looked up at her. "Yeah, a little I just hope he sleeps through the night." He said making Gemma and Stefanie laugh. "I bet you'll get sleep." She said as she sat down next to Jax and stroked Abel's little cheek. "Alright Clay and I will set up. We have to go get a few things. I'll be back." Gemma said making Clay get up angry. "I thought everything was here now I have to go buy more stuff?" Clay said in protest as Gemma dragged him to the door to leave.

Clay and Gemma left leaving Jax and Stefanie alone. "I should put him in his crib and take a shower before his party." Jax said as he got up off the couch and walked to the bedroom. Walking in he placed his sleeping son in his crib and turned to see Stefanie leaning against the door frame. "You look happy." She said making him walk closer to her and walk her up against the wall outside Abel's room. "What are you doing?" she asked as he griped her hips and stared into her eyes. "Thank you for everything Stef, for being there and just being patient with me." He said making her smile and lean her forehead on his. "Don't you need to shower?" she asked as his hands slid up under her shirt and around her back. "Come with me." He said as he kissed her fiercely making her wrap her arms around him tightly and moaning in his mouth. "Jax...we can't...the party." She said making Jax smile. "Alright darling, come on." He said as he picked Stefanie up off the ground. "What, what are you doing Jax?" she asked he opened the bathroom door. "Taking a shower; with you." He said as he closed the door and turned on the water.


	7. Chapter 7: The Solemn Hour

**Here is the next update. I know it is short my classes have been taking up a lot of time. I'm also having some difficulty with the next part. I don't quite know where to go next. Thank you for the continued reviews on the story.**

The party was in full blown by the time that the whole club came in. Gemma and Stefanie were in the kitchen fixing more food. "You and Jax have sex before the party?" she asked as she pulled out the tray of food. "Why do you ask?" she said as she held the frosting in her hands and frosted the remainder of the cake. "Both of you are as happy as can be and Abel looks great." She said as the looked at Jax and Abel. "He does look good. He's healthy right?" she asked as Gemma pulled the food on the dish. "He's perfectly healthy, now put the rest of the food out there please." Gemma replied making Stefanie laugh. Walking out Stefanie placed the cake on the table. Turning around she saw Tara with Jax. Looking up again she saw the intense kiss that they shared. Gemma looked up to see the same thing. "What the fuck?" Gemma asked as she walked over to Stefanie. "What is he doing?" Stefanie asked as she saw him pull away and walk to one of the bedrooms. "Excuse me Gemma." She said as Stefanie walked out the back and sat on the back porch and let the tears fall from her eyes.

Stefanie returned to the party as Gemma pulled her in for a hug. "You okay Angel?" she asked as Stefanie sniffed. "Yeah, I'm fine I promise." She said as she walked out of the kitchen and to the front of the house. Sitting on the couch she saw Chibbs sitting down next to her. "You okay Angel?" he asked making her smile. "No; not at all Chibbs" She said as he put his arm around her. Stefanie looked on to see Donna and Opie with the kids leaving. Stefanie gave her a quick hug. "Bye Stef, I'm glad your back." She said as she pulled away and left the house. Stefanie and Chibbs were both playing a round of poker with Juice and Half-Sac, when Jax came back into the house. Gemma walked up to him first. "Come here." She said as she grabbed him and pulled him into another part of the house. "What the fuck were you thinking? Kissing Tara; in front of Stefanie. I know you two have been each other." She said making him look down. "I didn't know she saw. It wasn't even my fault it was all Tara. I'll go apologize to her." He said as he turned back to see Clay come into the house with a grim look on his face. Moments later all the members of the group's cell phones stared to ring. Jax was the first to answer and the first out the door followed by the rest of the group.

Gemma, Wendy and Stefanie sat in house. Gemma had just gotten off the phone with Clay to hear that Donna had been shot and she was dead. Looking over she saw Wendy get up. "I'm sorry Gemma, but I have to go my curfew is at midnight." She said making her way to the door and leaving. Gemma looked back over at Stefanie who had dried eye makeup under her eyes and her eyes were red and puffy. "Angel, come here." She said as Stefanie walked over and Gemma pulled her in for a hug. "We just saw her Gemma, how could this happen?" she asked as Gemma pulled away. Both looked to the door to see Jax walk in looking miserable. "I'm so sorry baby. How's Opie?" she asked. Jax shook his head. "Not good. You should go home ma." He said as Gamma looked at him confused. "What about the baby?" she asked. Jax looked up. "I can take care of my son ma." He said as she grabbed her purse. "Okay baby, get some sleep okay?" she suggested as she left the house. Jax look over to see Stefanie staring at him. Walking over he pulled her in for a hug. "I'm sorry about tonight baby." He said making her look up. "I forgive you; just can I stay with you tonight." She asked as he kissed her deeply making her gasp in surprise. "Come on let's get some sleep." He said as she followed him to the bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8: Funeral

**Here is another update. I've been re-watching season 2 and i've been getting more and more chapters written. I might even have another update by the end of the week. Thank you for the reviews and continued support.**

Jax and Stefanie woke to the sun in their faces. Both didn't get much sleep both were still in shock that Donna was dead leaving Opie a single dad. Getting up, Jax looked over at Stefanie. "You okay babe?" he asked as she pulled the sheet up with her. "I don't know It's surreal you know. You going over?" she asked as he threw on his jeans as Stefanie handed Jax his wife beater. Stefanie pulled on her clothes and followed him to Abel's room. "He didn't even make a peep." He said making her smile as he held him. "Wendy's coming over in a bit so I'm going to go home and shower Jax." She said as he placed Abel back in his crib. "You going to be okay?" he asked as she chuckled. Nodding yes she leaned up and kissed him firmly making him deepen the kiss and wrap his arms around her. "I gotta go." She said as he kissed her forehead. "Alright, I'll see you later." He said as she left his home.

Stefanie pulled up in front of Opie's house to see that Donna's entire family was there. Knocking on the door Donna's sister opened it. "Stefanie Willows how are you?" she asked as she pulled Stefanie in for a hug. "I should be asked you that. You okay?" she asked as Carla's eyes filled with tears. "I'm getting by you know." She said as Stefanie felt the tears start to brim to her eyes. "Well do you guys need anything?" Stefanie asked as Carla finished wiping the tears from her eyes. "No, we're fine." She said as she gave Stefanie a reinsuring look. Stefanie smiled as she looked up to see Jax walk into the house and go to Donna's mom. "Hey, I gotta do some running around but I'll be back later Carla." She said as Carla blew her nose. "Do what you have to, we'll see you later." Stefanie gave her another hug before heading back to the house to find Gemma there.

"Hey, Gemma what's up?" she asked as Gemma grabbed Abel from the back of the car. "Hey Angel, how are you?" she asked as she cradled her grandson. "I'm good, you have Abel today?" Stefanie asked as she walked into the house and Gemma sat on the couch. "Yeah, Jax had some running around to do and Wendy can't leave the rehab center yet. You mind watching him for me?" she asked Stefanie. "Sure I'll watch him." She said as Gemma grabbed a few things from the car. "There you go. If he gets fussy call me, and I'll come back help. I did have two children." She said making Stefanie smile. "I want kids." She said making Gemma look curiously. "Don't get that impression just yet. I'm on the pill Gemma." She said as Gemma gave he a hug and left to do some errands.

Stefanie was asleep on the couch when her front door opening and closing broke her from her sleep. Sitting up she saw Jax holding Abel and smiling. "Hey, I didn't scare you did I?" He asked as she wiped the sleep out of her eyes. "No, you didn't. Actually that sleep felt good." She said as he sat down next to her and laid back himself and shut his eyes. "You should get some sleep Jax. You need to take care of yourself." She said as he opened them and pulled a cigarette to his lips. "I am I just can't right now. I found some stuff out that I have to make sure is right. You mind watching him tonight. Gemma said she'd stay with you. I guess she and Clay got in a fight or something." He said as he stubbed out his cigarette and leaned over her. Kissing her deeply she placed kisses on his cheek and neck. "When do you need to leave?" she asked as he pulled away and she could see that he needed some sleep. "When this is done, will you sleep Jax?" she asked as he smiled and got up. "I'll call you when I'm on my way back home okay?" he said as she nodded and leaned her head back on the couch to get some more sleep.

Waking up again, she woke to Gemma feeding Abel and walking him around. "Hey, how'd you sleep?" she asked as she sat on the couch. "Not long enough, what time is it?" she asked as Gemma handed Abel to her. "It's little after one." She said making Stefani roll her eyes. Both she and Gemma where disturbed by the doorbell ringing. Gemma walked to the door to see Tara standing at the door. "A little late, for house check doc." Gemma said as she sat on the chair. "Yeah, well I wanted to see how he was. Guess I just miss the little guy you know." She said as she stared at Stefanie. "Yeah, I know." Stefanie said as Tara sat down next to her. "......So how is he?" she asked as Gemma and Stefani looked at her.

Gemma and Stefanie woke to the sound of Abel crying. Getting up Stefanie walked to the living room and picked him up. "Oh, what's up little man? Why you crying?" she asked as she sat on the couch. Gemma came out with coffee. "When did you fall asleep?" she asked as Stefanie grabbed her cup. "At about six; and it's eight, now so about two hours. I'm okay." She said as Gemma smiled. "Jax never ever slept. I mean I was up with him every day and night. And I was helping with the club too." She said as she looked back at the clock. "When's the funeral?" she asked as she put Abel back in his portable crib. "It's noon." Gemma said. Stefanie nodded and walked back to her room. "Okay, I'm going to go shower and then I guess we can go. Gemma you go back to the house I got it." She said as she grabbed a towel. "You sure Angel?" she asked as she grabbed her coat. "Go." She said as she walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

The funeral had started and Jax was still nowhere to be found. Looking across the way Stefanie wiped the few escaped tears from her eyes. Looking up she, Gemma and the entire club saw as Jax walked toward them cut in hand. He walked to the casket and picked up a blue carnation. It looked like he had been in some kind of fight because he had a bloodied lip. Stefanie looked over and noticed that Tig looked the same. Kissing the flower Jax threw it to the pile and turned and walked to where his dad was buried. Stefanie knew that Jax had just made a shift in the club. Gemma, Clay, and Stefanie watched from afar ad Jax sat across from his father's military grave stone holding a folder of what looked like paper. Both she and Gemma exchanged a look. Gemma knew what it was and so did Stefanie. It was another copy of his father's book. The one that Gemma thought she got rid of.


	9. Chapter 9: Two Months Later

**Here is the next update. I have one more that i've written i'll put it up later this weekend. Thanks for the continued reviews.**

Stefan ie sat with Gemma in the office as they watched Jax and Tara gave each other a goodbye kiss. Closing the shade she sat down as Gemma pulled away from the widow and looked at her. "Jesus, I haven't seen you this bad since you got back from Boston." Gemma said as she sat down at the desk. "I'm fine, really this doesn't bother me." She said as Gemma came over and sat down next to her. "You think he was only with me to get Tara to open her eyes or something, like I was just the side dish." Stefanie asked as Gemma who looked up at her. "I think he's only with Tara now because she got away the first time and now he doesn't want to let her go. Once he figures out that she can't handle this life style she'll up and leave like she did the last time." Gemma said as she got up. "I have to go; I'm taking care of Abel today." She said as she walked out and left.

Once outside Gemma caught up with Jax. "Hey, nice display of public affection right there." She said as she got up close to him. "Stefanie here?" he asked as she stopped in front of him. "Yeah she is and this is really hard for her. Please tell me what this is?" she asked pointing to Tara's car that was pulling out of the parking lot. "I don't know but it feels right so I'm sticking with it for now. I'm sorry if that hurts her." He said as she grabbed his arm. "You mind telling me why the hell you two broke up in the first place?" Gemma asked as she placed her sunglasses on top of her head. "Not, my fault that she took off after Donna died. Not my fault." Jax said as he turned and walked into the garage. Walking back into the office Gemma walked over to the desk and picked up the phone.

Stefanie sat at her house as she heard the sound of motorcycles approach. Getting up she noticed that it was only Tig and Half-Sac in her driveway. Walking outside she stood in front of them. "What are you doing here guys?" she asked as Tig took off his helmet. "Sorry sweetie but we need a favor." He said as she smirked. "I'm not in the favor giving mood for the club right now." She said as Half-Sac and Tig gave each other a look. "What?" Stefanie asked in announce. "Well Bobby's coming home and we need some girls. We know that you have a lot of friends who like to part...."Half-Sac couldn't finish. "And you think I'm going to involve my friends because all of a sudden it's convenient for the club.....alright, I'll make some calls." She said as Tig and Half-Sac gave her a hug. "Are you okay sweetie?" Tig asked as Stefanie shook her head. "No, I've been far from okay for two months. I'll get some friends for Bobby's homecoming, don't worry." She said as Half-Sac and Tig got on their bikes and rode away.

After making a few calls Stefanie's house was buzzing with friends that she had gone to school with and were familiar with the "Sons of Anarchy" or "SAMCRO". "Looks like you're doing well girly." Trisha said as she held a drink in her hand. "Hitting the sauce a little early Trish?" Stefanie asked as Trisha gave her a snobbish smirk and walked away. "Hey, don't worry about Trisha she's a bitch on a power trip. That and she's always wanted to be "in bed" with SAMCRO." Carly said giving Stefanie a reassuring look. "I didn't even invite her who did." Stefanie wondered as she and Carly sat outside. "I don't know, we've known her since we were like 12. If anything one of the other girls did. They all want to know the "Sons"." Carly said as she took a sip from her drink. "So you and Jax....aren't together anymore?" she asked as Stefanie looked down at her drink. "No, we weren't really together any way. In some way's I think it was to try and keep Tara on her toes. I really thought he'd take me seriously you know." She said as Stefanie felt the tears come. Carly grabbed her friend and pulled her in for a hug. "It's okay." Carly said as Stefanie pulled away and got up. "Look, we should all go to Bobby's homecoming before the club gets pissed." She said as Carly got up and followed her into the house. "Alright, ladies lets go to Bobby's homecoming." Stefanie said as all the girls screamed and followed out the door.


	10. Chapter 10: Homecoming

**Here is the next Chapter. Thank you for the continued reviews and support for this story.**

Stefanie walked into the party with her friends behind her. "We're here." She said as both Tig and Juice walked up to her. "Oh my god....thank you Stef this is great." Tig said as she walked up and grabbed Trisha around the waist. "No problem Tig...wow." she said as Juice walked over to her. "Everything good baby girl?" he asked as she raised an eyebrow and grabbed a beer. "Yeah, Juice everything is fine....So you think that Bobby will love the little presents that I got him." She said as Juice and Chibbs started to laugh. "Oh yeah, he will love this." Juice said as he walked away laughing. Shaking her head Stefanie walked over to Gemma who was talking with Luanne. "Hey Gemma, Luanne, what are you guys up to?" she asked as she sat down on the pick-nick table and took another sip of her beer. "Nothing darling just waiting for ATF to roll up with Bobby." Gemma said as she took a puff from her cigarette. Smiling Stefanie took another sip and looked up to see a car roll into the garage.

Gemma and Stefanie watched as a group of men got out of the car and proceeded to walk up to Clay. "Who the hell is this?" Stefanie asked as she put down her drink and watched as words were exchanged between Clay, the sons and the group of men. "What the hell is this Clay?" Gemma asked as Tig took out his gun indicating that they were all ready to throw down if it needed. Stefanie walked over to where Half-Sac was and watched on. "What is this Half?" she asked as Half-Sac shrugged. "I don't know, but I'll go find out. Stay here Angel." He said as she watched Half-Sac join the guys. The men handed Clay a card before turning around and getting into their cars. Stefanie looked up to see the man with a white shirt and with a tattoo at the base of his neck which was hidden by his shirt wink at her and continue to get into his car. Walking over to Juice she looked over his shoulder to see that the card read _League Of American Nationalists (L.O.A.N.). _"Find everything you can about this." Clay said handing the card to Juice. "You got it." He said as he walked off to the direction of the clubhouse. "What was that about?" Gemma asked as Clay gave a slight hug to Stefanie and then wrapped his arms around Gamma as they walked toward the others.

Everyone cheered as they watched Agent Stahl's car pull up to the clubhouse. The guys crowded around as Bobby got out of the car and was greeted by almost all the "Sons". Stefanie was still sitting on the pick-nick table as Bobby and all the guys walked up. "And you have Stefanie to thank for all the ass inside." Clay said as she looked up and pushed the bangs from her eyes. "Welcome home Bobby." She said as Bobby wrapped his arms around her catching her off guard. "Oh...okay love you too." She said as Bobby let go and walked into the clubhouse with everyone following. "You coming in?" Juice asked as she took a sip from her drink. "No, I'm going to just hang here for a bit....I'll be in there in a minute." She said as Juice gave her a quick hug. "Okay Angel." He said as he went inside. Stefanie looked back down at her drink before Gemma walked over. "Hey, I'm going to go over to Jax's house. Take care of Abel. You wanna come?" she asked as Stefanie shook her head. "No, I'll be fine." She said as Gemma gave her a hug.

Stefanie sat on the bar as Chibbs talked to her and as they watched Bobby get his share of her friends. "You know I'll never be able to talk to those girls after this right?" she said as Chibbs laughed. Smiling she looked over to see that Jax had come in and was walking over to Bobby. "Alright guys, I'm going to go get some air. I'll be right back." She said as she grabbed another drink and went outside to sit down on the pick-nick table. Running a hand through her hair she looked up to see that Jax was walking toward her. "Too much for you?" he asked as she smiled and looked up at him. "No, there just so much I can take of Bobby and who were once my friends almost fucking on the pool table." She said as Jax sat down. "Are we going to talk about this Angel?" he asked as she took another sip. "It's done Jax. We are done." She said as Jax looked up at her as she hid her eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt you. You know that right?" he asked as she laughed. "Well you did Jax. I can't do this anymore." She said as Jax pulled her in for a hug. Pulling away Stefanie felt his lips on hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Pulling away Jax smiled. Looking down Stefanie took a step back. "We can't do this...either your with Tara or me. You decide. I gotta go." She said as she grabbed her bag and ran to her car leaving Jax standing there. Getting in the car Stefanie let the tears fall as she put the key in the ignition and started home.


	11. Chapter 11: Happenings

**Here is the next chapter it is a bit longer than the other ones. Thank you for the contiued support and wonderful reveiws.**

Stefanie woke to her cell phone ringing. Looking over at the clock it read 4:30 am groaning, she grabbed her phone and answered. "Hello?" she asked groggy. "Angel?" Gemma said sounding in pain. "Gemma, what's going on?" she asked as she sat up in bed. "I need you to meet me at the doctor's house." She said as Stefanie hung up the phone. Pulling on a pair of jeans and an oversized hoodie she ran out to her car to see the men from the party standing outside. "Hello Miss. Willows; how are you, this evening?" The man asked stepping closer to her. "Alright, look I have to go my friend just called me and she needs help so..." She said as the man was now close in front of her. "This will only take a second. We know that you have been protecting the "Sons of Anarchy" for some time now. You must know a lot about what they do behind closed doors. Don't you?" he asked as he ran his hand up her arm. "What if I do it's none of your fucking business." She said as he smirked and swung his hand back knocking her to the ground. "Now you let your little boyfriend know to let the old man running the show to stop selling guns to color. If they don't stop I won't be alone next time." He said as he walked over to his car and drove off.

Her cell phone vibrating is what made Stefanie look as she took the ice pack off her right cheek. "I'm on my way Gemma; I just had an accident here. I'll be there soon." She said as she closed her phone and looked in the mirror. Her cheek was swollen and bruised. Sighing she grabbed her phone and purse and walked out to her car. Getting in, she drove over to Tara's house. Tara opened the door not saying anything as Stefanie walked in. "What happened to your cheek?" Tara asked as Stefanie took off her jacket. "Don't worry about it. Where's Gemma?" Stefanie asked as they walked into the living room to see Gemma beaten up and looking ashamed. "Oh my god, Gemma what happened?" she asked as she moved to sit next to her. "Men in masks did this; it's because of the club. They did this to hurt Clay and Jax." She said as Stefanie rubbed her shoulder. "Gemma you have to go to the hospital." Tara said making Stefanie look at her. "She can't go to the hospital. They'll file a report and the club still has ATF on their ass." She said as Tara shook her head. "She needs a hospital. Gemma was raped we have to do some tests." Tara said making Stefanie scoff. "And how do we do that. Don't you think Jax will miss you?" Stefanie said grabbing the phone from Tara's hand.

"How long are you going to be a bitch to me? Maybe Jax just realized I'm better than you'll ever be." She said making Stefanie smile and walk up to her. "How do you think Jax will feel after you lied to him? And I thought you wanted to know the truth about him. Does he know everything about you?" she asked as Gemma stood up. "Alright enough both of you, Stefanie will take me to the hospital. Unser will tell Clay I was in a car accident or something. Tara you will treat me. Does that make everyone happy?" she asked as Unser helped her up. "Not even close." Stefanie said as she grabbed her purse and opened the door for Gemma.

Stefanie was leaning against the wall when a nurse walked by. "Are you, alright miss?" she asked as Stefanie realized she was talking about her cheek. "Yeah, it's fine." She said as she took a sip from her coffee. Looking up she noticed Clay and Tig coming toward her. "Stef, were you in the car with her?" Clay asked as he gave her a quick hug. "No, this is nothing." She said as Tig hugged her too. "You okay Angel?" he asked as she nodded. "Gemma is with Tara. She said she'll let us know after she done examining Gemma." Stefanie said taking a seat. The three of them looked down the hallway to see Bobby on a gurney being wheeled down the hallway by Juice, Chibbs, and Half-Sac. "Wow Bobby, you look like you had a good time." Stefanie said making Chibbs and Juice laugh. "How's Gemma?" Bobby asked slurred. "Better, than you." Clay said. The club looked up to see Jax and Tara walking down the hallway together. Stefanie got up and grabbed her stuff. "Clay let Gemma know I'll be by an a few hours." She said as Clay thanked her and gave her a hug. Walking toward the exit Jax was on her heels. "Stefanie, wait." He said as she turned to see him. "What happened?" he asked as he touched her bruised cheek. "It's nothing." She said brushing his hand away. "What do want?"she asked as they walked outside to her car. "I wanted to make sure you were alright. You got up and left." He said as they stopped at her car. "I'm fine. Did you decide?" she asked as he looked at her and put his head down. "Choose Jax because I'm fucking sick and tired of having my heart played with." She said as she got into her car and drove off toward her house.

Walking into her house she noticed that she had several messages. A few were from Clay asking if she knew anything about Gemma being in a car accident. The last was from a bill collector. Grabbing her purse she decided to call the bill collector so she wouldn't get over charged. "Where the hell is my phone?" she asked herself as she dumped the continents of her purse all over the table. "Shit it's at Tara's." she said as she scooped up all of the stuff and threw it back into her purse. Grabbing her keys she walked to her car and decided to go grab her phone.

"The door better not be locked." She said as she walked up to Tara's door. Noticing it wasn't she walked in and found her phone on the table. As she went to grab it she ended up knocking over a stack of mail that had come that day. "Shit." She said under her breath as she scooped up the mail she noticed that there was a letter from the hospital in Chicago. Curious she ripped it open. "Whoops, what is this?" she said to herself as she looked at the letter that Tara was being reaccepted at the hospital that she left. "I knew it." She said as she sat down on the chair in the corner and waited for Tara to come home.

Tara walked up the steps of her home noticing that the door was slightly ajar she walked in and noticed Stefanie sitting in the chair. "Hello, good doctor. You should really get new locks for your doors." Stefanie said with a grin on her face. "I don't have anything valuble to steal. What do you want?" Tara asked as Stefanie got up. "I didn't want to steal anything. I forgot my phone. Came to get it and I noticed this." She said as she held up the letter. "You and I are going to end this once and for all." She said as Tara looked at her. "Now, you're going to tell me why you have an acceptance letter from hospital you left. Saying they will take you back in open arms." She said as Tara smirked. "You think this will win Jax back?" she asked as Stefanie chuckled. "No, but it will make him fucking pissed to know you're thinking about up and leaving again. After, he's decided to trust you." She said as Tara smirked again. "I sent when you and him, were still together. And before..." Tara couldn't finish her sentence as she looked over to see Jax standing in the doorway.


	12. Chapter 12:What You Deserve

**Here is the next Chapter. Don't know when the next chapter will be up, probably not for the next few weeks. Thank you for the continued reviews**, **hope you guys like this chapter.**

Stefanie and Tara stared at Jax as he made his into the house shutting the door on his way in. "What's going on Tara?" he asked as Stefanie moved away and stat away from the situation. "Nothing it's just that letter I sent remember when I told you that they would take me back if I decided about two-three months ago." She said as Jax shook his head. "You said that you decided not to send it in because of me. Was that a goddamn lie or what?" he asked trying to control his anger. "Hey, I'm going to go back to my house so I'll let you two, deal with this. "She said as Stefanie grabbed her stuff and left. Stefanie walked outside as she heard Jax continue to scream at Tara who was at this point crying like she always did. Shaking her head she got into her car and drove back to her house.

Walking into her house she sighed as she grabbed her phone. Deciding to call Gemma she dialed her number. "_Hey, Gemma it's me it just wanted to see if you were okay. Um give me a call later or if not I'll just stop by tomorrow to check on you. Okay bye_." Hanging up she looked to see that it was getting late. She decided to call it a night as she pulled on a pair of baggy sweat pants and a tank top. She tore back the covers of her bed and settled in as she let the sleep take over her.

* * *

A Few Weeks later

* * *

Gemma and Stefanie were at the garage as they noticed Chibbs and Juice coming in with smiles on their faces. "God, how do you feel about them having a porn business?" she asked as Gemma stared out the window. "Gemma?" she asked as she moved over toward her. "Gemma?" she asked as Gemma finlly turned around and answered her. "What are we going to do?" she said as Stefanie dropped the topic. The two of them turned their attention to Jax as he walked into the office. "You okay baby?" Gemma asked as Stefanie looked up from the folder she was holding. "Yeah, but I have to head over to Kara-Kara. "Luann said something about Bobby wanting to run the books for her." He said as Gemma nodded. "She's probably freaking out." She said as Stefanie smiled. "Stef, you wanna come?" he asked as she put down the folder. "Sure, I'll go." She said as she grabbed her bag and walked out of the office with Jax.

The two arrived at Kara-Kara to see several girls hanging outside. "Wow." She said as Jax smirked. "I'll be back in a sec, then maybe we can talk." He said as she smiled. "Sure, I'll be here." She said as he kissed her forehead and walked inside the building. Stefanie pulled out her phone noticing she had several messages that she needed to return. Glancing up she noticed a girl get out of her car and walk toward the building. "Hey sweetie better shine that bike real good." She said as Stefanie looked up. "Excuse me?" she asked as Stefanie got up and walked toward her. "What did you say?" she asked as the girl turned. "All I'm saying is that if you don't want that man stolen you should keep that bike really shinny." She said as she walked into the building. "Fucking bitch." She said as she returned to Jax's bike. Looking up she saw Gemma pull into the parking lot. "Gemma?" she asked as she saw Clay and Tig pull up on their bikes. Tig smirked and shrugged as he sat down next to Stefanie. "What is this about?" Stefanie asked as she Gemma got out of her car. "What are you doing here?" Clay asked as Gemma turned. "Luann called, she's freaking out." She said as Clay went closer to her. "This is club business go home." He as Stefanie went to get up as Tig grabbed her arm and guided her back down on the bike. "She's my friend I don't care if this is club business." She as Gemma walked on toward the building. Clay then grabbed cinderblock and threw it threw Gemma's car window.

"I'm going to get Jax." She told Tig as he nodded. Stefanie entered the building seeing the girl that walked past her. "Jax." She said as Jax got up from his seat. "What's up?" he asked as the girl came up behind him. "Sweetie didn't I tell you to shine that bike." She said as Stefanie smirked. "Stay the fuck out of this bitch....Jax you have to come outside." She said as Jax and Stefanie walked outside they noticed that Clay was beating the car with his fist. "Tig what happened?" Stefanie asked as Tig watched. "I don't know. They've been like this all morning." He said as Clay went to grab Gamma. "Go ahead lay hands on me I'll slit your throat." Gemma said as Stefanie walked over to Gemma as she pushed her away and walked into the building.

Jax and Stefanie pulled up to her house. Walking in, she threw her stuff onto the table as she saw Jax lean up against the door frame. "You okay?" she asked as he shook his head. "Far from it, you?" he asked as she smiled. "Alright, what's up with you and Tara?" she asked as he sat down on the chair. "She left, decided maybe Chicago was the best way." He said as she walked over and sat down on the couch. "I'm sorry Jax, I know you wanted to try and make it work out." She said as he tossed his stuff onto the table. "Jax you said that you wanted to talk so talk." She said as she pulled off her boots. "I know that I played with your heart the last time. I'm sorry." He said as she smirked and looked onto the table to see that his phone was vibrating. "your phone." She said as he looked over and picked it up. After a few minutes he hung up. "I gotta go." He said as they got up and Stefanie walked over with him to the door. "Look I am sorry." He said as he went to kiss her as she turned her head. "I'm not ready to put my heart on the line again Jax." She said as he nodded as she closed the door behind him.


	13. Chapter 13:Undecided Future

**I'm so sorry about this long break i've taken from this story. I haven't abandoned it but i had a minor writters block on where i wanted to take the story and College Final Exams took my time. But i did figure it out and i hope you guys enjoy. **

After, a sleepless night after the encounter with Jax Stefanie finally pulled herself out of bed. Looking toward the night stand she looked at her alarm clock and saw that it was only 4:30a.m. sighing she pulled the covers away and walked into the bathroom. Looking at herself in the mirror she quickly ran the water and pulled a handful into her hand and then onto her face. Wiping her face she returned to her bed to see her phone vibrating on the night stand. Hitting ignore she laid back down to see if any or all sleep would come.

Pulling up to the garage she could saw all of the son's bikes parked outside. Walking inside she also Gemma working hard. "What's with guys?" she asked as Gemma looked up. "Gun run...Piney is looking after garage and now Clay has ordered him to watch me." She said as Stefanie sat down in front of her. "You okay?" she asked as Stefanie looked up. "Yeah...just I've had something on my mind." She said as Gemma smiled. "Jax?" she asked as they looked to him walk by with Juice and Half Sac in toe. "He's part of it." she said as Gemma pulled the chair foreword. "Just get back with him Angel. It'll make you and him feel better. He made a mistake." She said as Clay walked in. "We're heading out." He said as Stefanie got up. "I'll be back." She said as Gemma nodded.

Walking outside she was stopped by Juice who had a smile on his face. "Did you know that Half-Sac is getting a prosthetic nut?" he asked as she looked at Half-Sac curiously. "You're getting a what?" she asked as Half-Sac looked down in embarrassment. "They're giving him a fake nut." Tig said with a smile on his face. "Right...where's Jax?" she asked as they pointed to him arguing with Opie. "Opie back in for good?" she asked as Piney walked up. "It's the only thing he's got left except for the kids." He said as Opie returned back to the group. "Good luck on the run guys." Stefanie said as she walked over to Jax. "Hey...you and Opie okay?" she asked as she leaned against his bike. "No...you okay?" he asked as she smiled. "Yeah...look about last night. I'm not mad about you and Tara. I just need to figure some stuff out first and then..." she said as Jax cut her off. "Then what?" he asked as he placed and hand on her hip. "We can take us to the next step." She said as he looked over to see Clay walk out angry. "You know what's up with them?" he asked as she shook her bangs from her eyes. "I don't know...I think she's still pissed about what happened at Kara-Kara." She said as she hooked her fingers through one of Jax's belt loops. "JAX LETS GO." Clay screamed as Stefanie removed her fingers. "You better go before he gets pissed." She said as Jax nodded and got onto his bike. "Hey do me a favor and be safe. Jax smiled and winked as he drove off with the rest of the club behind him.

A few hours later it was Gemma who stopped Stefanie just when she was about to leave. "You mind watching the place while I go take care of something?" she asked as Stefanie looked at her upset. "Look I have to go take care of something too...what you want me and Piney to take care of the garage?" she asked as Gemma grabbed her keys. "Just fucking do it okay." She said as Stefanie looked at her as she walked past in shock. "You know what I'm going to say this in the nicest way I can...I know what happened was horrible I know that. But making the rest of us around feel like we're nothing isn't right. We all have things going on with are personal lives. Some of them life changing." She said as Gemma just shook her head and walked to her car leaving Stefanie there to handle the garage.

After a few hours of filing the paper work and having people pick up their cars...Stefanie was ready to go. "This is why Piney...I don't work at a garage." She said as Piney laughed. "Your father loved it though." He said as she smiled. "Yeah...he did almost as much as he loved the club." She said as Piney's phone rang in his pocket. "You get that I'll get this next costumer." She said as she walked toward the customer. "How can I help you?" she asked as Piney came up behind her. "We're closing the garage. I have to go... the club needs me." He said as Stefanie handed the keys to the owner and turned toward Piney. "Why do they need you?" she asked as Piney looked away from her eyes. "Its club business, sweetie just handle the office." He said as he walked toward the tow-truck. "I DON'T EVEN WORK HERE!" she yelled as he drove away leaving her with the garage alone.

Gemma returned to the garage later that night with an envelope in hand. "Where's Piney?" she asked as Stefanie looked up from the computer. "Piney took off a few hours ago...he said the "Club needed him"" she said as Gemma scoffed. "Figures...so I guess we still have a garage full of cars needed to be picked up?" she asked as Stefanie got off the computer and grabbed her bag. "You got it...a lot of costumers were angry." She said as she started to walk out. "Stefanie wait...I'm sorry about today...I'm trying to get through it. You've always been like another child of mine...I'll get back to normal I swear." She said as Stefanie's mind lingered on the word "child". "I know you will Gemma...you've always been strong...you'll get past this." She said as Gemma pulled her in for a hug. "You're not going to stay?" she asked as Stefanie smiled. "No I have to go take care of something...let Jax know I'll call him later." She said as Gemma nodded and she walked out toward her car.

Once at the store Stefanie greeted the clerk as she walked the ales till she found what she was looking for. After looking at the item carefully she took a deep breath as she walked back toward the clerk. "Hi...how are you doing this evening?" she asked as Stefanie smiled. "Fine." She said as she placed the pregnancy test on the counter. The clerk smiled as Stefanie looked down at the box with a blank stare.


	14. Chapter 14:Unanswered Question

**So i had little time today and i thought i would give you guys another update to make up for my absence. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter. Love the reviews so keep sending them.**

As soon as Stefanie got home she took her shoes and coat off as soon as she walked in. opening the bag she pulled out the pregnancy test and placed it on the counter in front of her. Staring at it for over an hour she finally looked away and pulled out her phone. Scrolling through the contacts she found the number and dialed it quickly.

After several rings Carly finally answered. "Do you know what time it is?" she asked angrily. Laughing lightly she smirked. "Yes I do...look I need you to come over I have to talk to someone." She said as Carly cleared her throat and spoke. "What is it that you have to call me at 1a.m. to talk to me about?" she asked. Taking a few moments to decide how to answer her Stefanie finally spoke. "Carly...I think I'm pregnant." She said as she heard Carly gasp silently. "I'm coming over." She said as Stefanie hung up and held back the tears she had been holding for a few days.

Carly arrived at the house a few minutes later. "Okay you need to spill right now." She said as Stefanie looked at her from the kitchen. "I think I'm pregnant." She said as Carly smiled. "You haven't slept with Jax for almost two months...why do you think you're pregnant?" she asked as Stefanie looked down at her hands. "Because...I'm late Carly, I'm really late." She said as Carly sat down in front of her. "How late?" she asked as Stefanie leaned back into the couch. "Maybe 2...close to 3 weeks. And I know there are a lot of reason why I could be late stress being one but...the fact that I was with Jax two months ago makes sense." She said as she got up and started to pace. "Fuck...what the hell am I going to do...I mean Jax has a kid already and I...I don't know." She said as Carly got up. "Okay you need to take this test...to see whether you're pregnant." She said as Stefanie grabbed the test and walked into her bathroom.

Once Stefanie walked into the bathroom she stared down at the test again. "You going to take it?" Carly asked as Stefanie put the test under the sink. "I don't want to know right now." She said as she walked out. "So what are you going to do? Lie to Jax when he sees your bump under your shirt if you are almost two months along." Carly said as Stefanie turned. "This is my problem I will deal with it when I feel up to it. Right know I don't want to know without talking to Jax." She said as Carly grabbed her purse. "Fine I'm going to go home and sleep. Like you should." She said as Stefanie flipped her off and walked back into her bedroom.

The next day Stefanie was sitting in the office as Gemma walked in. "You don't look good Angel." She said as Stefanie looked up. "I didn't sleep again last night." she said as Gemma sat down in front of her. "Why what's up Stef?" she asked as Clay walked in. "We're heading out tonight." He said as Stefanie and Gemma looked over. "Where are you going?" she asked as Stefanie got up and walked over to grab her phone. "We're taking down The League tonight. Opie's staying behind to take care of some stuff." He said as Gemma looked at Clay. "Okay...you and Jax; be careful." she said as Clay nodded and walked out of the office.

"So what are they doing?" Stefanie asked as Gemma looked back at her. "I guess they are going to take on The League." She said as Stefanie grabbed her bag. "If there was something you'd talk to me about it right?" she asked as Stefanie smiled. "Of course." She said as she walked out. Walking over to Jax she smiled. "So I guess you're off to rumble?" she asked as Jax smiled. "Yeah...you okay you look pale?" he asked as she smirked. "Yeah...I'm fine just haven't been sleeping." She said as Jax looked at her questionably. "Why?" he asked as she shrugged. "Just some things have been on my mind that I need to find out and go from there...its fine." She said as she pulled out keys. "I gotta go...I'll see you later." She said as she turned to leave. "Wait." She said as she grabbed Jax around the neck and brought him in for a deep indulging kiss. Pulling away she smiled. "It was my turn to steal a kiss. Be careful." She said as she turned and walked to her car.

Once home Stefanie looked down at her vibrating phone and smirked. "Carly...i thought you wouldn't talk to me again after I was the biggest bitch to you last night." she said as Carly chuckled. ""Yeah well you're one of my best friends...so is your ego prego?" she asked jokingly. "I'm about to find out...I'll call you with the results." She said as Carly laughed and hung up. Walking into her bedroom she threw her stuff onto the bed an walked into the bathroom. Grabbing the unopened pregnancy box she looked at herself in the mirror. "Now or never." She said as she opened the box and pulled out the test. Reading the instructions she closed the door behind her.

As soon as she was done she paced her living room leaving the test on her bathroom counter. "It's going to be fine...it's going to be fine." She said as she looked at her phone to see that she only had a few minutes left. "God this is fucking torture." She said as she looked at her phone again to see she only and 30 seconds left. Running a hand through her hair she looked down and saw that her time was up. Walking slowly into her bedroom she was about to walk into her bathroom when her phone started to ring. "Shit." She said as she walked over and noticed that it was Gemma. Answering it she sighed. "Look Gemma I'm a little busy can I call you back?" she asked as Gemma sighed deeply. "Angel...it's the guys...they've been arrested." She said as Stefanie grabbed her purse and keys forgetting the results that sat on her bathroom counter.


	15. Chapter 15:Finally and Answer

Stefanie raced toward Teller-Morrow breaking all sorts of laws. As soon as she pulled up to the garage she jumped out of her car and raced toward the office seeing Gemma and Rosen the clubs lawyer. "Gemma, what do you mean that the guys got arrested?" she asked out of breath. "Baby...calm down...Rosen was just about to tell us." She said as Stefanie sank into a chair holding her head in her hands. "This can't be happening." She said as Gemma came around her and rubbed her back. "How much is their bail?" Gemma asked as Stefanie turned her head toward Rosen. "$300,000...each." he said as Gemma and Stefanie looked at one another. "I don't think there's enough money in the club's funds." Stefanie said as Gemma spoke. "I can put the house up for collateral." She said as Stefanie looked down. "I think I have some of my dad's old bonds. I don't know how much it is...I also $4,000 in the bank." She said as Gemma smiled and looked back at Rosen. "Well that will get Clay...and possibly Jax." He said as Gemma shook her head. "Clay won't leave them behind without protection." She said as they sat in silence wondering what to do.

By the time the sunlight broke through the night clouds Rosen had left leaving Gemma and Stefanie in the garage. "I should relive the babysitter. Wanna come?" Gemma asked Stefanie who nodded and followed. Arriving at Jax's house they noticed the sitter sitting at the table reading. "He's still sleeping." She said as Gemma smiled "We got it you can go home." She said as Stefanie walked into the nursery and saw that Abel was no longer sleeping. "Hey big guy...you up?" she asked as she picked Abel up and walked out to the kitchen seeing that Gemma was cleaning. "Look who's up?" she asked as Gemma put down the towel she was holding. "Let me have him." She said as Stefanie walked over and placed Abel in Gemma's arms. "You're not sticking around are you?" she asked as Gemma smirked. "No...I'm going to go talk to someone. What are you going to do?" she asked as Stefanie reliezed the test was still sitting on the counter. "I'm going to wait till I hear from Rosen...he said he would let me know if he found out something new." She said as Stefanie walked out of Jax's house and toward her car.

Once home Stefanie walked in and dropped her purse to the floor as she slid down the wall. The tears now came. Dropping her head into her hands she looked down at her ringing phone. "Hello?" she asked sniffling. "Hey it's Carly...I just heard about the guys...what's going to happen?" she asked as Stefanie got up and sat on the couch. "I don't know...what, are you doing?" she asked as Carly smiled. "Nothing...so are you pregnant?" she asked as Stefanie looked down at the floor. "I don't know I was going to check but Gemma called and I just left." She said as she heard Carly groan. "Go look...I know this is a bad time but it may help you to know if you are pregnant or not." She said as Stefanie nodded. "I'll call you later...let you know." She said as Carly hung up.

Stefanie got up and walked into her bedroom staring at her bedroom door which was still ajar with the lights still on she took a deep breath in before she proceeded into the bathroom. Walking in she looked down at the test and took another deep breath in before she looked back up and smiled.

Walking toward Teller-Morrow Stefanie could see Gemma the desk filling out paper work. "Hey Gemma, what are you doing?" she asked as Gemma took her glasses off and smiled. "Nothing, just some paperwork, that hasn't been finished. I went and talked Elliot Oswald." She said as Stefanie raised an eyebrow. "You went and talked to Elliot. Why?" she asked as Gemma sat down on the chair in front of her. "I told him about the guys in jail...after his daughter did some convincing he put the guys bail up. They'll be home in a few hours." She said as Stefanie noticed Abel sleeping. "I take it his Grama-Gemma wore him out?" she asked as Gemma smiled. "Yeah...what did you do today? I tried calling you." She said as Stefanie looked at Gemma. "You told me once that if I could talk to you right?" she asked as Gemma nodded. "Yeah...what is it?" she asked as Stefanie looked back at Gemma. "I'm Pregnant."


	16. Chapter 16: Unanswered Fate

**I am so sorry for this long awaited chapter. Had a hard time trying to type this up. I wrote and re-wrote this chapter at least five times. The next chapter will be up in a few days I promise. There is only maybe three more chapter left...then a sequel maybe?**

Gemma stared in shock as Stefanie smiled. "Yeah...I know." She said as Gemma stood up. "How...who?" she asked as Stefanie got up and stared at her in the face. "Two months ago...Jax." she said as Gemma looked back at her in shock. "I know...I've been late...kinda sick not really though...bought a test and took it. It was positive." She said as Gemma walked over to her and hugged her. "You're happy? You weren't happy when Wendy got pregnant." She said as pulled away and stared at her in the face. "I didn't like her...Angel does Jax know?" she asked as Stefanie looked down at her feet. "No...I'm going to tell him though." She said as Gemma hugged her again. "Who else knows?" she asked as Stefanie and her, sat back down on the couch. "Carly knows because I called her two nights ago and told her that I thought I was pregnant. I still have to call her with the news." She said Gemma smiled. The sound of a car approaching is what broke the two from thought as they walked to the door and saw them get out of the van.

Both Gemma and Stefanie watched as Jax got out of the van and walk in the opposite direction away from the club. The club walked into the club house and slammed the door shut. "This can't be good." Stefanie said as Gemma rubbed her arm as she walked back into the office. "Alright...I'm going to go see what happened. You mind bringing Abel home to Jax?" she asked as Gemma handed Abel on to her. "Yeah...let me know what you find out." She said as she walked off toward her car.

Walking up to the door Stefanie knocked three times. After hearing nothing she opened the door to find Jax had left a path of destruction. "Great." She said as she walked in and noticed Jax in the corner smoking. Looking up Jax let a cascade of smoke leave his lips before setting his cigarette down. "I brought Abel home. Everything okay?" she asked as he got up and took his sleeping infant son from her. "Yeah...everything is great. How bout' you?" he asked as she smiled. "I'm okay...something happen when you were inside?" she asked as she followed Jax toward Abel's nursery. "Yeah, Juice got a shank to his back. He'll be in the hospital a few. And I got in a fist fight with Clay." He said as Stefanie studied his face. "Yeah I could see that. Looks like got the most of it." she said as he chuckled. "No, he did." He said as she looked over to see that Abel had fallen asleep.

Jax grabbed her hand and led her from the nursery to the kitchen where he grabbed an ice pack and put it on his eye. "So, you said that you needed to sort some things out. Did you?" he asked as she smiled and walked toward him. "Yes, I did sort it out and I'll tell you tomorrow. You look like you're about to fall over Jax." She said as she put a hand on his cheek. "I've had worse...you should know." He said as she looked down. "Yeah, because getting stabbed and getting the shit kicked out of you by Clay is so much different." She said as he sat down bringing her down to sit on his lap. "Seriously what did you have to figure out?" he asked as she leaned down and captured his lips. Deepening the kiss she felt Jax lift her up so that she was now straddling his lap. Smiling under his lips she felt his hands slip under her shirt as both pulled away for air. "Wow you did miss me while you were in jail didn't you?" she asked as he smirked. "you have no idea babe." He said as she kissed him again. "I should go. You need some sleep and half bottle of _Advil_." She said as she got up to straighten out her shirt. "You're going to leave me alone...on my first night out of prison?" he asked as she grabbed her bag and headed to the door. "One my answer is yes...but it's not that I want to. You're hurt and you really need to rest up." She said as Jax walked over and placed his hands on her hips. "After you're rested I'll tell you what I had to figure out. I promise." She said as he placed his hands on either side of her face and kissed her. Pulling away she rested her forehead on his. "Stay." He said as she looked into his blue eyes. "Goodnight Teller." She said as she opened the door and left.

With only a few minutes from home Stefanie was stopped at a red light as her phone suddenly rang. "Great timing." She said as she grabbed her phone and answered it. "Hey Gemma, I was going to call you when I got home." She said as she heard Gemma laughed as the light turned green. "Yeah I know. Did you find out what happened because Clay wouldn't tell me shit." She said. "Apparently...Jax and Clay got into a fight with one another and then Juice was stabbed but that was all I got out of him. Jax looked like shit. How was Clay?" she asked as she stopped at the last red light before turning toward her street. "Like shit. You almost home?" She asked as Stefanie looked into her mirror to see a black car heading up behind her. "Yeah I'll be home in..." Stefanie said as the line broke off. Stefanie didn't have time to answer as the black car behind her sped up and hit her from behind.

"Stefanie? Stefanie, answer me!" Gemma said as she quickly got into her car. Gemma was only 5 minutes away. Driving up she saw Stefanie's car was destroyed. Getting out she ran over and saw that Stefanie was against the steering wheel with cuts on her face. "Stefanie sweetie, wake up." She said as she felt for a pulse. Grabbing her phone she dialed 911.

"What's her name?" the emt asked as he loaded Stefanie onto a gurney. "Stefanie Willows." Gemma said as the emt checked her vitals over. "Pulse is thready. Let's get her loaded. Anything else I need to know?" he asked as Stefanie was loaded into the ambulance. "She's pregnant...I don't know how long." She said as the emt looked at her and then Stefanie. "Okay...we're bringing her to St. Thomas. You can follow behind." He said as Gemma nodded and ran over to her car. Grabbing her phone she called Jax only to know get an answer. "Fucking typical." She said as she turned into St. Thomas. Getting a hold of Chibbs she told him what was going on and to go get Jax and bring him to the hospital.

Walking into the hospital she ran to the front desk. "I'm looking for Stefanie Willows. She was just brought here." She said as the women at the front desk typed her name in. "There are working her up in the trauma room right now. When I know more I'll let you know. You can have a seat right there." She said as Gemma nodded and sat down in the first row of seats she saw. Sitting down she let a silent tear slip down her face as the elevator "dinged" and the guys came rushing out looking for her.

"There she is." Tig said as he pointed. "Ma what happened?" Jax asked as Gemma wiped the tear away and stood up. "Stefanie was in some sort of car accident." She said as Jax looked up and strode toward her. "What the fuck are you talking about?" he asked as Gemma shook her head. "I don't know I was on the phone with her she was almost home and then the line went dead. I got there and she was unconscious." She said as Jax sat down. "Where is she?" he asked as Gemma place a hand on his back. "They're working her up in the ER. They'll let us know when we can see her." She said as Gemma got up. "Come on I have to tell you something." She said as Jax got up and started to follow her. "Come get me if you find out anything." He said as Tig nodded. "You got it." he said as Jax nodded and went over to Gemma who was leaning against the wall.

Gemma looked up and sighed. "This is a shitty night. First you and Clay get into a fight and then Stef's accident." She said as Jax nodded and leaned up against the opposite wall. "Did Stefanie talk to you tonight about what she had to "figure out"?" she asked as Jax shook his head. "No, she was going to tell me tomorrow. What is it?" he asked as Gemma looked up. "Stefanie's pregnant Jax, with your baby." She said as the color in Jax's face drained. Both looked to see a women in a white lab coat.

Turning, around the women smiled. "Jax, Gemma what are you guys doing here?" Tara asked continuing to smile.


	17. Chapter 17: Why Does Fate Make Us Suffer

**Here is the next chapter...i'm sorry it took some time getting published. Let me know what you guys think.**

Gemma glared hard as Jax fought back the urge to scream. "What the hell happened to you going back to Chicago?" Gemma asked as Tara smirked and stared at Jax. "Well I went down and they were fully staffed. After all I did send that notice when they needed someone. So I decided to come back here and wait it out. That fine with Gemma?" she asked as Jax walked off. "Jax wait..." Tara stared as Jax turned around. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" he asked as Tara walked up to him. "Oh I'm sorry that you dumped me and decided to go back to the whore that broke us up in the first place. Why the hell, are you two here is it someone from the club?" Tara asked as she followed Gemma who was walking back to the front desk. "Don't you have a job to the go too?" she asked as women at the front desk looked up.

"You're here for Stefanie Willows right?" she asked as Gemma motioned for Jax, Tig and Chibs to come over. "Her doctor will want to speak to you. Go to the third floor and they'll explain everything." She said as Jax nodded and walked toward the elevators not waiting for anyone. "You guys go...let Clay know what's going on. I'm going to stay with him. I'll let you guys know how Angel is." She said as Chibs and Tig nodded and proceeded to leave. Gemma turned away from Tig and Chibs and looked back at Tara who had a smirk on her face. "What happened? Stefanie got too drunk, and drove into a telephone pole or something?" she asked with amusement on her face. "You stay here. Do your job...doctor." she said as she walked around Tara and into the elevator.

Walking down the hall she spotted Jax who had been waiting for her. "Hey, did her doctor find you yet?" she asked as Jax shook his head. "No they're in that room on the left." He said as Gemma walked over and knocked on the glass window. Walking out Stefanie's doctor stood in front of her. "You're here for the Willows girl right?" he asked as Gemma looked back at Jax, who started to walk toward his mother. "Yeah we're here for her. Is she okay?" Gemma asked as her doctor grabbed Stefanie's chart from the nurse leaving her room and looked back at Jax and Gemma.

"I'm Doctor Timothy Wiltcast...I was the attending physician when they brought Stefanie in. She sustained lacerations to her face and arms from the glass breaking. She has a concussion from her head hitting the steering wheel. Multiple bruises and she could also have a broken wrist...I don't want to do any x-rays until we get someone from Obstetrics down here to do an ultrasound. Gemma you told the EMT's that you didn't know how far along she was right?" he asked as Gemma looked up. "She had told me tonight that she was pregnant. I think she just took a test. I'm not sure she knows how far she's along." She said as he jotted it down on her chart. "Alright...thank you. She can only have one visitor since she's not awake yet. She should be awake anytime though." He said as Jax looked up. "Thanks Doc." He said as Jax shook his hand. "I'll let you know when OB comes down here." Wiltcast said as he walked away from them.

Gemma studied Jax as he kept his eyes on Stefanie's room. "You stay here Jax. She'll be awake soon and you two need to talk." She said as Jax nodded. "Yeah...I know. You mind watching Abel? I called Neeta she's with him at my house." He said as Gemma nodded. "Yeah, I'll go get him. Call me and let me know how she is." She said as Jax gave her a hug and walked into Stefanie's room. Sitting in the chair next to Stefanie's bed he grabbed her hand as he waited for Stefanie to wake up.

Next Morning

Stefanie woke to the sun hurting her eyes and sore head to toe. Looking over she noticed Juice snoring in the chair next to her and Tig and Chibs asleep on the couch overlooking her bed. Smiling she looked over to see Dr. Wiltcast walking in with her chart in hand. "Miss. Willows you're awake...how are feeling?" he asked as she sat up slowly wincing in pain. "I bit better. Groggy though. Am I okay?" she asked as he looked up from her chart and smirked. "You're going to fine...we still need OB to come down and do an ultrasound. Now that you're awake...I'll call them down now. I'll be right back." He said as she nodded and looked over to see Juice still sleeping and Chibs and Tig as well.

"Juice, Juice, wake up." She said as she shook him softly making him change positions where he was sleeping. "JUICE!" she shouted making both Chibs and Tig shoot up. "What, what happened?" Tig asked as she shook her head. "Nothing, what are you guys doing here anyway?" she asked as they walked over. "Jax just went to go check on Abel...he told us to stay with you till you woke up. I'm glad you're awake."Juice said as she smiled. "Thanks guys...but you should go and get some sleep. I'll be fine...I promise." She said as they looked at one another. "I'll be fine. Go." She said as they walked out of her room. Sighing she leaned back into her pillow.

"Miss. Willows?" a voice called out to her Stefanie as she opened her eyes. "Can I help you?" Stefanie asked as she propped herself up. "I'm Dr. Lauren Price. I got a call from Gemma Teller-Morrow, she said that you needed an OB and I just so happen to work at the hospital so I was on call. I see that you were in a car accident last night...and you're pregnant." She said as Stefanie looked up. "Yeah, I am...what, happens now?" she asked as Dr. Price sat on the edge of her bed. "Well first I'm going do an ultrasound to see how far along you are. They did a quick one downstairs in the ER and you didn't lose the baby." She said as Stefanie breathed a sigh of relief. "After the ultrasound I'll determine your due date and we'll go from there okay?" she said as Stefanie nodded. "Okay, my shift just started so I'm going to go get ready I'll be right back." She said as Dr. Price left Stefanie with her thoughts.

Stefanie looked over and grabbed the phone that was sitting on the bedside table. Grabbing it she dialed Jax's number and waited for him to pick up. "Hello?" Clay answered making Stefanie a little worried. "Hey Clay...its Stef, Is Jax there?" she asked as she heard Clay chuckle. "I'm glad you're awake, Angel. Yeah he's here." He said as she heard jostling around. "Babe I'm sorry I'm not there. You okay?" he asked as she smirked. "Yeah...I'm okay. Are you coming back to the hospital?" she asked as she looked down at her casted wrist. "Yeah I'm almost there. Clay's dropping me off. I left my bike there. I'll see you soon babe." He said as she smiled. "Okay...see you soon."

After hanging up she looked over to see Dr. Price talking with someone else. Looking back down at her wrist she looked back up as she sensed someone in the room. "Hello Stefanie." Tara said as she stood in the doorway of the room. "What the fuck are you doing in my room?" Stefanie asked as Tara smirked and shook her head. "We need to talk." She said as she shut the door to Stefanie's room.


	18. Chapter 18: The Next Step

**Here is the next chapter. I will have another one up by the end of the week. Had a sudden urge to write this chapter and i hope that everyone will enjoy it. There is only 2 chapters left and i'm still thinking that i will make a sequel to this story. Let me know what you all think about this chapter. **

Tara smiled as she took a seat next to Stefanie. "Like I said we need to talk. I saw that you're talking with Dr. Price...she's from Obstetrics. So whose baby is it?" Tara asked as Stefanie glared at her. "Get the HELL out of my room before I call security." Stefanie said as Tara got up. "So is it Jax or some other guy you got drunk with?" she asked as her door opened and Jax stood in the doorway.

Stefanie looked over at Jax as he walked in and shut the door silently behind him. "What the fuck are you doing in here?" he asked as Tara smiled. "I'm just checking on her. Herd she was in a car accident. Would've, been a shame to lose her." Tara said as she stood and walked over toward the door. "If you are the father Jax make sure this one doesn't fill her veins full crank...like the other one did." She said as she left the room and left Jax and Stefanie alone.

Looking up Stefanie smiled as Jax sat down on her bed. "You okay?" he asked as she nodded. "I'm sorry Jax I should have told you that I was pregnant last night before I left." She said as Jax leaned over and captured her lips. Leaning into the kiss Stefanie curled her hand around the back of his head loving the fiery kiss. Pulling away Stefanie opened her eyes to see Jax smiling. "What?" she asked as he shook his head. "Nothing...just know that I'm not running away from this kid like I did Abel before he was born. I'm sticking with this." He said as Stefanie smiled. "I love you." She said as he smiled and kissed her lips once more. "Love you too babe." He said as they turned their attention to the door.

Dr. Price walked in and smiled. "Sorry...didn't see you guys." She said as she walked over to Jax. "You must be Jax...Gemma mentioned you on the phone...are you staying or not?" she asked as Jax shook his head. "No...I have to actually make a call." He said as he walked over to Stefanie. "I'm going to call the rest of the guys. Let them know you're alright." He said as she shook her head and watched as he walked out. Turning her attention from the door, Dr. Price smiled. "Okay...let's get started." She said.

Jax closed the door and walked toward the elevators. Once outside he looked over to see Clay walking in toward him. "How is she?" He asked as Jax smiled and pulled out a cigarette. "She great, doctor just wanted to run a few tests. What's up?" Jax asked as Clay clapped a hand on his shoulder. "We need to talk." He said as he walked with Jax away from the hospital entrance way. "Look we might need to bring Tara close to the club." Clay said as Jax looked over. "No we don't." he said as Clay stopped and stood in front of him. "Look, the doctor bills are eating us alive. If we bring her in she wont charge us anything." He said as Jax shook his head. "Then you ask her because I'm not." Jax said as Clay grabbed his arm before Jax could leave. "I'm sorry Jax." He said as Jax smirked. "Yeah I'm sure." He said as threw his cigarette.

It didn't take long for Jax to track down Tara who happened to be looming around Stefanie's room hoping to get a listen in from the doctor. "Spying on my girl now?" he asked as she turned and smirked. "Funny, what did Clay want? I saw you talking to him." She said as he smirked. "Of course you did, look the club is getting eaten alive the with medical bills and shit. The club needs to know if you wouldn't mind helping out the club with suturing and shit. Whatever we would need you for." He said as she looked toward Stefanie's room. "Would you be grateful if I did agree to this?" she asked as Jax shrugged. "If it meant helping out the club than, the answer yes." He said as she smiled. "I'll do it for you." She said as Jax nodded. "Great, you better get back to work then.'' He said as she nodded and walked off.

Jax turned his head at the sound of Stefanie's door opening as Dr. Price left her room. "Hey...Sorry bout' that how's she doing?" he asked as she smiled. "She's doing good in fact she can go home later this afternoon. I'm all set so she's all yours." she said as Jax thanked her and walked into her room. Stefanie looked up as Jax walked into the room. "Hey you okay?" she asked as Jax shook his head. "No...I got to tell you something." He said as Stefanie nodded. "What is it?" she asked as Jax shook his head. "Look I know you're going to be pissed off but...Tara's working for the club." He said as Stefanie shook her head. "Please tell me it wasn't your idea." She as Jax brushed as fallen piece of hair from her face. "No, it wasn't." he said as she relaxed somewhat. "Then I trust you." She said as Jax nodded and relaxed his already clenched jaw. "what'd the doctor say bout' the baby?" he asked as Stefanie smiled. "The baby is about 8 weeks along so the baby will be born later this year." She said as Jax smiled. "While you were sleeping I brought some of your clothes from your house." He said as he put the bag that was at the foot of her bed on the bed.

Getting out of bed Stefanie smiled as she leaned up and wrapped her arms around Jax's neck. "Thank you." She said as Jax smiled and captured her lips as he placed his hand on either side of her face. Pulling away Stefanie leaned her forehead against his as the two stayed in this embrace till Jax's phone broke them apart. "Clay...I'll sign your paper work." He said as Jax left her room.

"Yeah she agreed. I'll see you back at the garage. Yeah Stef's coming with me." Jax said as he hung up and handed the nurse at the desk the clip board. Turning around he walked back to Stefanie's room as she gingerly walked over. "Sore?" he asked as she nodded. "Yeah Dr. Wiltcast prescribe a small pain medication that's safe for me to take." She said as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Alright...let's fill it and get you out here." He said as she leaned into his embrace and walked out of the hospital.


	19. Chapter 19: Proposal

**So i decided to put up the next chapter up. I know that i said in the last chapter the story would be done in two but i have a few more ideas up my sleeve. I will post again soon.**

Arriving at the club house Jax helped Stefanie off the bike. "You okay?" he asked as Stefanie pulled her helmet off and set it on the bike. "Yeah I'm fine." She said as Jax kissed her forehead and walked with her into the clubhouse. Walking in Piney smiled as he walked over to Jax and Stefanie. "Hey Jax...how you doing kid?" he asked as Piney gave him a brotherly hug. "Doing alright Piney...they inside?" He asked as Piney laughed. "Yeah...they're waiting for you." He said as Jax kissed Stefanie quickly before walking inside the room for church. "You' alright Angel?" he asked as Stefanie smiled. "Yeah Piney I'm okay...thank you." She said as she gave him a hug. "You better get in there before they replace you." She said as Piney laughed. "Yeah that'll be the day." He said as she walked away laughing.

Jax dangled a cigarette between his fingers as the rest of the group stared at him. "So know we have the doctor working for us, why don't we hire Hale too?" Tig barked as Jax shook his head. "Wasn't; my idea to hire Tara. Ask him" Jax said taking a puff from cigarette. "Look, we are getting slammed with the bills and I'm sorry but we aren't exactly pulling in the green nowadays are we?" He said as Jax took another puff from his cigarette.

Stefanie sat on the couch in the clubhouse as someone put a bottle of water on the table next to her. "Thank you...Chucky?" she asked as Chucky smiled. Stefanie smiled. "What are you doing here...what the hell happened to your hands?" Stefanie asked as Chucky smiled. "Well you know Lin...he wasn't exactly happy about the plate situation." He said as he held up his hands. "So he took your hands?" she asked as he nodded. "I'm sorry Chuck." She said as she looked over to see Jax and the guys file out.

Jax walked over and grabbed Stefanie's hand leading her outside. "Everything okay?" Stefanie asked as she watch Jax shake his head. "Want me to take you home?" Jax asked as Stefanie pulled him in for a hug. Melting into his embrace Stefanie smiled as she felt his lips on her forehead. "Yes you can take me home." She said as Jax smiled and handed her his helmet.

Pulling up in front of her house they both walked in and Stefanie walked over and sat down on the couch. "I could curl up in bed and sleep for a year." She said as Jax smiled and pulled off her shoes. "Yeah, how bout I curl up with you?" He asked as she smiled. "That'd be great." She said as she looked at him. "You okay about the whole "baby" thing?" she asked as Jax smiled and walked over to her. "Yeah, I'm okay with it. Actually pretty happy about it." He said as he walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. "In fact I got something for you. I'll be right back" He said as he left her for a quick second go back to his bike.

Stefanie leaned up so that she was sitting against the couch. Looking over she watched as he walked in with a smile on his face. "What?" she asked as he shrugged and placed down in front of her a wrapped jewelry box. "What is it earrings or something?" she asked as Jax smiled. "Open it and find out babe." He said as she grasped the small box and carefully unwrapped the box. After tearing off the paper she looked up as Jax's blue eyes eyed the box in her hand. "I'm so friggin nervous to open this." She said as Jax sat down on the coffee table in front of her as she opened it to reveal a 14 karat white gold engagement ring. Looking up Stefanie's eyes brimmed with tears as Jax smirked. "Marry me Stefanie Willows." He saidas Stefanie stared in shock.

**Go to my profile to see what Jax's Present looks like.**


	20. Chapter 20: This war's not over

**So this is there is one more chapter left to this story. I'll probably post the chapter either tomorrow night or Friday. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter. I love reading the reviews. **

Stefanie looked up and slowly felt the tears trickle down her cheeks. "How long have you had this?" she asked as Jax smiled and sat down next to her on the couch. "A few weeks now." He said as she wiped the tear from her eye as she looked up. "So this wasn't just because I'm pregnant. I don't want you to propose to me... because of the baby. I don't want to be your next "Wendy"."She said as Jax nodded and took his thumb to wipe the last tear from her eye. "I'm not that kind of guy Stef...I bought the ring a few weeks ago way before this I knew about the baby. I love you. I want you to have my last name babe." He said as Stefanie smiled and looked back down at the ring.

"It's really pretty Jax." She said as Jax smiled and took the box from her hands. "Is that a yes than?" he asked as she smiled and nodded. "Yes, Jackson Teller...I'll marry you." She said as Jax stood and picked her up forgetting that she was still sore from the accident. "Jax you're killing me." She said as Jax smiled. "Sorry I forgot. Give me your hand." He said as she complied and gave him her left hand. "Did you ask your mother about this?" she asked him as he shook his head. "No...I'll let you tell her." She said as she hit his shoulder. "Thanks." She said as he smiled. "Come on." He said as she looked at him confused. "What?" she asked as he smirked. "We're going to go celebrate." He said as she nodded and followed him into the bedroom.

Stefanie watched as Jax threw on his shirt and turned toward her. "You. just going to lie there, and stare at that ring for the rest of the night?" He asked as she smirked and put her hand down. "I can't take my eyes off it...you did good picking out a ring." She said as he kissed her forehead. "Thank you." He said as she smiled. Jax looked toward his phone to see Gemma's name flashing on the caller ID. "Gemma's calling." He said as he answered the phone.

After several minutes Jax hung up and looked toward Stefanie. "We have to head over to Gemma and Clays." He said as Stefanie nodded and got dressed. Walking out she reached over to grab her keys as Jax grabbed them. "I can drive Jax." She said as Jax shook his head. "No, I'll drive." He said as she nodded as they walked out of the house.

Arriving at Gemma and Clay's they walked to the door to see Gemma already there. "Come in." he said as Jax nodded as Stefanie was stopped by Gemma. "She'll be there in a sec babe." He said as Jax nodded. Stefanie looked at Gemma as she smiled and pulled Stefanie in for a hug. "I'm so glad you're alright." She said as Stefanie smiled. "I'm fine Gemma...they said I would be sore for a little bit but I'll be fine." She said as Gemma smiled. "The baby?" she asked as Stefanie smiled. "I'm about 8 weeks in so they said everything looked good but they want to see me in two weeks to make sure." She said as Gemma nodded. "I'm glad...you know why we're here...right?" she asked as Stefanie nodded. "You're telling Clay and Jax about the rape." She said as Gemma looked toward the window were she saw Jax and Clay sitting.

Stefanie looked over and saw Gemma starting to tear up. "They caused the accident too." She said as Gemma turned toward her. "You saw?" she asked as Stefanie nodded. "Wasn't that hard, to see two white masked men driving toward you and not stopping." She said as Gemma nodded. "Guess it's time." She said as Stefanie nodded and followed Gemma into the house. Walking in Jax stood in the doorway as he looked over at Stefanie. "You okay?" he asked as she nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine but tonight might not be good time to tell them." She said as Jax nodded. "Okay.'' He said as he kissed her softly on the lips as Stefanie pulled the sleeve of her black hoodie over her hand.

Twenty minutes later both Clay and Jax finally knew the truth about Gemma. The only reaction came from Jax as he angrily threw his fists onto the table. After Gemma finished she looked over at Stefanie indicating that she should tell the guys about the men causing the accident. "The night of the accident...they're the ones who were driving. They hit my car." She said as Jax's eyes went toward her as she felt tears about to break but kept it hidden. Jax got up from the table and walked away. "FUCK!" He screamed as the three of them heard the shattering of something in the kitchen. Getting up, Stefanie walked over to the kitchen to see Jax pacing the kitchen.

Jax looked over and saw Stefanie standing there. Without a word Jax walked over to her and place both hands on the sides of her face as their kiss seemed to last forever. Pulling away Jax leaned his forehead against her as she ran her hand across his cheek. "I'm sorry." He said as she shook her head. "I should have told you." She said as he pulled away and kissed her once more before grabbing her hand and leading her back toward the dining room.

Arriving back at Jax's house Stefanie threw her stuff onto the table as he walked over and kissed the top of Stefanie's head. "I'm going to kill all of them fucking assholes." He said as she nodded. "I know you are... you got to do what you got to do Jax." She said as he nodded and looked over to see Clay at the door. "Wait for me at the bedroom." He said as she nodded and walked in and shut the door behind her. Pulling on a pair of sweatpants and an old wife beater she curled up into bed as she looked toward the doorway. "It's going to end bloody and bad." she said to herself as she could hear Jax and Clay talking in the nursery. She knew the only way that this war between Zobel and the SONS was going to end with **BLOOD**.

**Thank you for the continued support and Reviews for this story. I'm planning on making a sequel that will go into Season 3. Let me know what you guys think about a sequel to this story! **


	21. Chapter 21: Is this the End?

**I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the long wait. It hasn't been easy writing the ending to this story and to tell you guys the truth I'm still not entirely satisfied but I knew that I had to put this up. I'm in the process of starting the sequel to this story I am hoping to have it up in a few days if not sometime next week.**

**I also wanted to thank everyone that has read this story and sent in Reviews you guys are awesome.**

**Let me know what you guys think...like i said the sequel will be up hopefully in a week or so. **

Stefanie watched as Jax paced the living room with a clenched jaw and a bottle of whiskey in hand. "You've been doing this for hours...you wanna sit?" She asked as Jax shook his head. "No...I wanna kill every fucking last one of them." He said as she looked over at the clock. "Jax its noon...and you drinking and pacing isn't going to make the hours pass by." She said as she got up and put her hands on his back. "Babe you gotta relax." She said as she felt the tension in his back as his breathing escalated. Jax turned and toward her and looked at her as she grabbed the bottle from his hand and placed it down on the table. The two stared at each other till a knock at the door broke their concentration. Jax walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Gemma with Tara behind her. "Why is this bitch working for the club?" Gemma asked as Jax moved to the side to let them in. "We need a club doctor...well she won't charge." He said as Gemma shook her head. "Choosing ways to be cheap huh?" she stated as she saw Stefanie over in the kitchen.

Walking in, she noticed that Stefanie was sitting at the table watch as Jax moved around. "Rough night?" she asked as Stefanie looked up. "You could say that." She said as Jax walked in. "I gotta go...stay here call if anything should happen." He said as Stefanie got up and followed hit toward the door. "Look if you're angry about me not telling..." she didn't get a chance to finish as Jax pressed his lips to hers silencing her. Putting her hands around his neck she felt him deepen the kiss as she smiled underneath his lips. Pulling away Jax smiled as she looked up. "I'm not mad at you...I need you to be okay." He said as she looked up as he looked over to see Juice and Tig in his driveway. "Guess you have to go." She said as Jax turned his attention back to her. "Don't open the door to anyone but me or the guys...know where I keep the guns?" he asked as she nodded. "Yes...bedroom, kitchen, under the couch and I have one in my purse." She said as Jax smiled. "Good girl...I'll see you tonight." He said as she watched him walk toward his bed.

She walked back over to the kitchen where she noticed Gemma was washing her dishes. "Gemma you don't have to do that." She said as Gemma looked over at her. "You and Jax okay...little tense in here when we arrived." She said as Stefanie nodded and sat down in the chair. "Jax and I didn't get much sleep last night." she said as Tara sauntered in and sat down in the chair opposite of her. "Why are you guys here?" she asked as Gemma shrugged. "Thought, you might have wanted to get out of the house." Tara said as Gemma rolled her eyes. "Well since I'm basically stuck babysitting the Dr. here I thought you might not have wanted to be alone." Gemma said as Tara scoffed. "I'm sorry but you don't have to babysit me...I volunteered to help the club. No one forced me." She said as Stefanie walked toward the bedroom. "Stay here...do the rest of the dishes." She said as she handed Tara the sponge and dish soap.

Gemma walked in to see Stefanie pulling her throwing on a hoodie and putting her hair up in a pony tail. "You okay baby?" she asked as Stefanie turned toward Gemma. "No...I won't be fine until this thing with the _League_ is over and things can go back to a semi-normal basis." She said as Gemma smiled and walked toward her. "Well...hopefully that will come quick." She said as she looked toward Stefanie's hand and noticed the diamond ring. "What's that?" she asked as Stefanie looked down. "Shit." She said as she looked back up at Gemma. "Jax proposed yesterday." she said as Gemma's mouth fell open. "It's not because I'm pregnant...he had the ring for a few weeks I guess...so go ahead and yell or cry or something." She said as Gemma pulled her into her arms. "I'm so happy for you." She said as Gemma pulled away and looked at her. "I can't wait to plan this wedding for you." She said as Stefanie smirked. "Yeah, well have to call my mother too...she'll love that." She said as Gemma sat down.

When was the last time you talked with her?" she asked as Stefanie shrugged. "Not for a year or so." She said as Gemma shook her head. "Your mother always had a grudge against the club...never could get her head around the whole thing. Blamed; the club for your father for having to serve a life sentence in jail." She said as Stefanie nodded. Tara decided it was the best time to walk into the bedroom to see Stefanie and Gemma talking. "Are we staying here all day or are we leaving...I have things to do." She said as Stefanie shook her head. "You guys go...I'll just hang out here. I'll be fine." She said as Gemma nodded. "Okay...let's go doc." She said as Stefanie smiled as she followed Gemma out to her car. "Go wait in my car." She told Tara as Tara went to speak when Gemma slammed the door in her face. "Can't believe; she'll be hanging with the club." Stefanie said as Gemma shook her head. "Great decision Clay." She said as Stefanie smirked. Gemma turned to leave before stepping in front of her. "Take care of yourself and this baby." She said as she kissed Stefanie on the cheek and left leaving Stefanie alone.

It was later that afternoon that Stefanie had finally gotten some time to herself. "It seemed that she didn't have time to herself. After Gemma and Tara left it was Opie who checked on her and had Lyla stay there and hang out for a while. She surprisingly got along with Lyla. "So you like Opie?" Stefanie asked as she nodded. "He sees through why I do porn...I'm trying to get by as a single mother." She said as Stefanie nodded. "Is it hard? Being a single mom?" she asked as Lyla shrugged. "Honesty, it was but things got better when I met Opie...so you're with Teller huh?" she asked as Stefanie looked over and smirked. "He used to bring the Dr. around and let me tell you. That bitch has the biggest stick up her ass." She said making Stefanie laugh. "Yeah well I'm not her favorite person either." She said as got up and looked to see Opie. "Hey come on in." she said as Opie walked in and gave her a quick hug. "You guys doing okay?" he asked as she shut the door and nodded. "Yeah, we're just getting to know each other. Jax okay?" she asked as Opie nodded. "Yeah, he's fine. Told me to tell you he'd be home soon." "Thanks Ope." She said as she Opie gave her another hug and left. "Thanks for coming by Lyla." She said as Lyla smiled. "No problem and if you need any books let me know." She said as Stefanie looked at her questioningly "What are talking about?" she asked as Lyla raised an eyebrow. "You're pregnant. I should know." She said as Stefanie shook her head. "Thanks Lyla...I'll let you know." She said as Lyla nodded and left. "God does everyone know?" she asked herself as she picked up the glasses off the table and put them in the sink. Walking back into the kitchen she heard her phone ring and picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked as she placed the plate in the sink and heard Tara. "What do you want Tara?" she asked as Tara scoffed. "I'm sorry but you're beloved Gemma decided to jump out of the car and take off running toward the women that tricked her when she raped." She said as Stefanie stopped what she was doing. "But she's with you right?" she asked as she went to grab her stuff. "No...she's not with me." She said as Stefanie grabbed her keys. "Where are you I'm coming over." She said to Tara as she walked out her door and toward her car. "Jax's." she said as Stefanie ended the call and jumped into her car to head over to Jax's.

Once there she noticed that Half Sack's bike was in the drive way and Tara's car was too. Walking in she noticed to Tara was in the kitchen putting away grocery's. "Doing Jax's shopping now?" she asked as Tara smirked and turned toward her. "Jealousy is not an attractive trait you know." She said as she noticed Abel still in his car seat. "I'm going to put him in his crib." She said as Tara stopped her. "It's fine I'll do It." she said as Stefanie raised an eyebrow. Half Sack walked in to see both women staring at each other. "Stef...wow didn't expect you to be here. Thought Jax would have an eye on you." He said as Stefanie looked over at him. "He knows I can take care of myself." She said as Tara scoffed. "You have something you want to say?" she asked as Stefanie got in Tara's face. "Yu really sealed the deal didn't you?" she asked as Stefanie took a step back. Tara smiled and grabbed her phone. "I think I'll give Jax a call see, if he'll be home soon." She said as Stefanie felt Half Sack's hand on her shoulder. "You okay?" he asked as she turned to face him. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said as she gave Half a hug and looked back to see Cameron Hayes standing with a gun pointed at Tara.

"Look at this Teller's son and his girlfriend." Cameron said looking up at Stefanie. "What's this about?" she asked as Cameron chuckled. "Teller killed my son...so I think that I'll take his son and his pretty girlfriend too." He said as he went to take Abel from his holder. "No!" They all screamed as Half Sack lunged for the baby taking a knife to the stomach. "Half!" Stefanie screamed as she went to him. "Tara, get the baby!" she said as she tried to help Half Sack. "Tara." She said as Tara watched in shock. "Shit...Cameron please don't do this." She as Cameron smirked. "What are you going to do?" he asked as she got up and grabbed the gun from her purse. "That's not so smart little girl." He said as Stefanie shook her head. "Just give me the baby back." She said as Tara looked at her. "Stef...put the gun down." She said as Stefanie didn't look down at Tara. "Shut up...Cameron please." She said as Cameron smiled. "I kill Teller's girlfriend and take his child." He said as Stefanie stared straight ahead.

Tara stared at the situation as she looked between Cameron and Stefanie unable to move. "I kill Teller's girlfriend and take his child." Cameron said as Tara mind stuck to the phrase "Kill Teller's girlfriend." Tara watched as Stefanie didn't take her eyes off Cameron. Knowing she was close enough to Stefanie she stood up slowly keeping her hands in the air. "Please don't kill us and just give us the baby...we won't tell anyone." She said as Stefanie looked at her for a quick second that was Tara's chance.

Stefanie took her eye off Cameron for a second as Tara talked. "What are you talking..." she didn't finished as Tara "accidently" tripped as she got to her feet sending Stefanie almost into Cameron who watched as Stefanie's head hit the end of the kitchen table with a tremendous THUD as she fell unconsciously to the floor. Cameron watched as Tara looked at Stefanie's unconscious body to Cameron's face as he pulled her toward the nursery. Cameron wasted no time as he tied up Tara and taped her mouth shut. Walking back out to the kitchen Half Sack's lifeless body was still there as he went over and saw that Stefanie hadn't moved. He then grabbed Abel and left Jax's house.

Jax and the rest of the club arrived at the house to see the door kicked in and Half Sack's body. Jax then looked over and saw Stefanie's. "Stef!" he screamed as he went over her. "Baby wake up." He said as Chibbs walked over. "Don't move her. Opie call an ambulance." Jax got up. "The baby." He said as he raced over to Abel's nursey to find Tara tied up and Abel gone. "He took him the Irish guy I patched up for you guys." She said as Jax grabbed his cell to call Clay.

Jax walked out to see Chibbs holding Stefanie's still unconscious body. "She hit her head pretty bad she needs a doctor now." He said as Jax nodded and walked over to her. "Baby open your eyes...come on." He said as the sound of sirens was herd and Hale walked in. "What happened?" he asked as Jax turned to him. "Bobby go with her to the hospital." He said as Chibbs followed Jax out.

Stefanie woke the bright lights and a pounding headache. Looking over she noticed Lyla sitting in the chair reading a magazine. "Lyla?" she asked as Lyla looked up and over at her. "Oh thank god...you okay?" she asked as Stefanie looked over to see Hale and Clay walk in. "Clay?" she asked as he walked over and kissed her head. "You alright Angel?" he asked as she shook her head. "What happened with Cameron? Is Abel okay?" he asked as Hale came over. "How much do you remember Stef?" he asked as Clay looked over at him. "Do you think we could do this at another time?" he asked as Hale nodded. "Sure." He said as Stefanie looked over at Clay. "What happened?" she asked as Clay sat down and put his hand on hers. "Abel's gone baby, Half Sack's dead...and Gemma is on the lamb" He said as Stefanie looked at him in the eye. "Cameron took him?" she asked when Clay nodded yes. "Is Jax okay?" she asked as Clay shook his head. Looking over Stefanie saw her doctor walk in and smiled. "Well it's a good thing you're awake." He said as he walked over and grabbed her chart. "Can we have some privacy?"He asked as she watched the guys file out of the room.

"Well Miss. Willows you took quite the fall yesterday...good news is that the baby is fine...bad news is that you have a pretty nasty concussion. So you have to be careful for the next few days." He said as Stefanie nodded. "Can I get out of here?" she asked as the doctor looked up. "You have a concussion...you need to stay here." She said as Stefanie shook her head. "Please just give me my discharge papers." She said as the doctor was about to protest. "Look either you give the papers or I'll walk out of here...you're decision." She said as her doctor looked over. "Your choice...I'll get your paper work together." He said as Stefanie nodded and looked up to see Clay walk in with a bag in his hand. "Getting out of here?" he asked as she nodded as he walked over and helped her get out of the bed. "Got some clothes...you some of Half Sack's blood on you...I'll give you some privacy." He said as he gave her the bag.

Stefanie walked out as she walked over to Clay as he gave her a hug. "Take me to him." She said as Clay nodded. "Come on." He said as he walked over and threw an arm around her as she walked off toward the exit. Clay and Stefanie arrived at Jax's house to see Opie sitting outside. Stefanie walked over as Opie enveloped her. "It's gonna be okay Angel." He said as she nodded. "He's inside?" she asked as he nodded. "Yeah...nursery I think." He said as she nodded and walked into the house. Walking in she walked over to the nursery to see Jax sitting there smoking a cigarette with an emotionless face. "Jax." She said as he didn't respond and continued to smoke his cigarette. Walking over she sat down next to him as he put down his cigarette to take a swig from his beer. She leaned over and put her head on his shoulder as he put his hand on knee. The two sat in silence as the uncertainty set in on what would happen next.

**Review Please.**


End file.
